Ascension Redux
by Commardbattl
Summary: The Pokemon League has been corrupted and the legendary pokemon are furious. There is only one person he can call upon to start anew. Ash must destroy the entire league and build humanity from the ground up with his own harem of girls. Rated M for violence and lemons, Ash/Harem. A rewrite of The Chosen One's Ascension
1. And So We Begin

**Well it's about Damn Time. Sorry about this but the original story was far too convoluted and involved to many girls for my liking. The solution was to cut down the number of girls to 6 and make a few alterations to the story. 1: Arceus is in hibernation ever since the Jewel of Life movie and is unaware of what is going on on the outside of his dimension. 2: Mewtwo will replace his role as a mentor for Ash in this version. 3: One of the girls was a male in the original story but is genderbent for the purpose of the plot. The first two chapters will be very similar and the adventures of the three blondes will be relatively similar but this story will be more plot driven than the other one. Anyway without further ado let's get started.**

 **Important Ages:**

 **Ash-17**

 **Serena-17**

 **Clemont-18**

 **Cynthia-21**

 **Bonnie-9**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **A Dark Room**

Two figures were watching a television screen in a dark room. The wall of this room was covered in different pictures of teenagers as well as markers detailing the level of likeliness that this person is the one they were looking for.. Eventually the only one circled was a photo of a young auburn-haired main with a backwards hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder. On the television screen was a young man and his Greninja battling a trainer and his Charizard. The battle was fierce but in the end the Charizard won the fight leaving the Greninja trainer in defeat. With that they turned off the television and began to talk. "He's definitely his son but he might be getting too strong. Soon we might not be able to capture him if the legendary pokemon get involved." one of the figures stated. "Well it's in his blood, but don't worry G I already sent some of my men to deal with the female parent. And I will send some more to capture him now, so we can hold him till the ceremony." the other responded. Both men nodded it had been nearly 20 years since the duo first started working together on this grand scheme. So many lives lost, lies told and money spent, but finally they had the definitive proof they needed to achieve their end goal. " _It's been 300 years since that fateful day in Rota but I finally have definitive proof. Soon the brotherhood of shadows will finally have revenge on Arceus and all of his children for the suffering he inflicted upon us for so many years."_ One figure, the shorter one said to himself " _Soon I will finally have all I could ever want._ " the other figure smirked as the screen faded to black.

 **Hall of Origin**

For the first time in his eight year life Mewtwo was afraid. After wandering around the globe in order to find himself, the Psychic encountered another creature like him. However it was a female as was brought to life by Team Plasma in search for more power. The female had mentioned that she had met Ash, which got Mewtwo (Original will now be referred to as Mewtwo M) thinking about the boy that had changed him. The two continued to explore the world, meeting all different legendary pokemon and discovering the remnants of the ancient past regarding Arceus. It was then they discovered that their friend Ash had a connection with the divine being and went to seek him out when they saw that he was in Kalos. So the two of them had flown to visit the pokemon league but had accidently gone off course and nearly ran into a human. Although they escaped without being seen the duo sensed terrible actions towards Ash coming from the man. So they secretly probed the mind of the league officials and what they discovered sent Mewtwo M off the deep end. While digging inside Charles Goodshow's mind he discovered that the pokemon league was planning on capturing all of the legendaries and forcing them to help the humans enslave Arceus. " _This is atrocious_ " thought Mewtwo M, I will have to call a council meeting to discuss this. And so he and Mewtwo F (The female mewtwo) sped around the world, contacting the other legendaries to set a meeting up at the Hall of Origins

A half hour later the entire legendary council arrived in the Hall of Origins. " **How can they be planning something like this**?" said Dialga, " **after all we been through with trying to protect the world** ". " **Yeah"** Kyogre spoke up, Groudon and **myself were captured and forced to attack each other in twisted plot to sink the world or expand the land** ". " **The chosen one has helped us whenever we needed him but we have not repaid him properly and he is even cheated against by his own kind** " spoke Lugia. " **I concur with brother** " said Ho-oh " **these humans have betrayed father's trust and went against his wishes on multiple occasions dating back to Damos's time** ". Palkia then spoke up, " **I believe it might be time to rid the world of these humans and start anew** ". " **No you can't do that yelled Latias, there are still good humans out there (thinking of Bianca and Lorenzo) you can't judge the entire race on a few foolish thoughts** ". Mewtwo who had been silent the entire meeting decided to lay his thoughts on the table. " **I'm sorry but these foolish creatures have gone too far. We will wipe out the human race sparing only the chosen one and a select few he desires. I also will inform the chosen one that he has to pick 6 mates, one for each of the ancient regions and clans to repopulate the planet sparingly. However, since the humans have the means to capture us I have decided that each of us will be captured by the chosen one and divided up amongst his new mates according to our regions** ". At this many of the legendary pokemon did not know how to feel, they had always had the freedom to move anywhere they desired and did not want to be cooped up inside a tiny space. " **You won't be cooped up in that infernal contraption humans call pokeballs, instead you will be staying here until called upon** " Mewtwo F elaborated. " **But how will we know when they need our help?"** asked Zekrom. Trust me you will know when the time comes after the chosen one has bonded with his mates explained Dialga, having seen the ancient tablet describing the process, " **Zygarde** " he said " **yes Dialga?** " Zygarde replied. " **I want you Yveltal and Xerneas to bring the chosen one here as I sense he may need emotional help after this devastating loss of the woman who raised him** ". " **Ok Mewtwo** " he replied. " **The rest of you will wait here with me until they get back with the chosen one",** they all nodded in response. Mewtwo began to talk to himself, " ** _and so the time has come, the age of humans will and a new age will begin, the age of guardians_** ".

 **5 Days later Lumiose City**

Ash and his friends were out to eat after receiving a small award from the city council for their actions in defending the city from the Team Flare attacks. "Wow this food is outstanding." Ash smiled taking a bite of his lunch and chewing. "Your right its absolutely delicious." Serena responded, doing the same to her own food. "Well this is the most expensive restaurant in Kalos so it better be good" chuckled Clemont. "Yeah we haven't been able to go out much ever since mom died" explained Bonnie, which soured the mood at the table. The friends began to talk about what they had been through together over the course of the year and a half they had been traveling together. All of their experiences, both the good and the bad were about to end as Ash was heading back to Kanto and Serena was going to fly to Hoenn to learn from the region's contests. As they finished eating Serena thought about how she was going to reveal her feelings to Ash and decided to wait until after they split from the siblings. After eating the four of them walked back to Clemont's house in almost complete silence. As they opened the door Clemont and Bonnie turned around and gave their friends a hug/handshake. "Ash its been a pleasure traveling with you. You've taught me a lot about being a trainer and have made me a better gym leader" he said sincerely. "Clemont you had it in you all along. It is a pleasure to call you a friend" responded Ash. "Just so you know, we will always have your back" said Clemont. "No matter what." Bonnie added emphatically. Ash could only chuckle as the duo said goodbye leaving Ash and Serena to walk back to the airport by themselves. As they neared the airport Serena stopped and turned around to face Ash. "Serena what is it?" he asked her. "Ash I need to tell you something important. She paused, "I love you". Ash's eyes widened as a stunned look came over his face. "I've felt this way ever since we were little kids and traveling with you has only made these feelings grow." She continued. "I think I'm in love with you too." Ash responded and went in to kiss her before his attention was caught by a television in the window of the shop behind them.

Breaking news from Pallet Town, a woman by the name of Delia Ketchum was found dead in her home. "What", Ash said in disbelief. "She was discovered naked and bloodied and appeared to be tortured from what the police have said". " _Who could have done such horrible things to Ash's mom_ " Serena thought looking over at Ash who had shrunk to his knees. "New information has just come in" said the news anchor "it has been revealed that someone branded her back with a giant red F, identical to the now defunct Team Flare". "No this can't be happening" Ash whispered, Serena looked at her crush in worry. "NO" he began to scream, Serena thinking quickly grabbed him in an embrace and took him into an alleyway away from public eye. Ash began sobbing uncontrollably into Serena's chest while she tried to soothe him but Ash collapsed into unconsciousness.

Suddenly five Pokemon League officials walked into the alley calling for Serena's attention. "Can I help you five?" she asked but received no answer as they continued to move towards her. "Incase you haven't noticed my friend is having a panic attack so could you leave us be for a few minutes?" she pleaded. "I'm sorry young lady but your friend will have to come with us" the leader said. "Can't you see that he is in no position to do anything right now, his mother was just killed" shouted Serena trying to reason with them. "Well then little girl I'm afraid we will have to do this the hard way" he said taking out a knife. Serena gasped in fear as the men began to rush towards her. Serena reached for her pokeballs but her hands were twisted behind her back and a hand clamped over her mouth as the knife was put to her throat. "Now dearie we're going to have a little fun before we slaughter you and take your boyfriend to our boss." one of the officials said, licking the girls ear and tugging at her skit. Serena whimpered and panicked as she realized that the men were going to rape her and tried to scream for help when a bright green light blinded her and knocked her unconscious.

Just then the Kalos Trio arrived on the scene shocking the five league officials. " **You disgusting humans** " roared Xerneas " **Trying to deflower and kill an innocent child to get at this boy** ". "Shut up it is because of this boy that you three will be under our control along with your so called father" the official who was holding Serena retorted and he was about to call out a pokemon when he was vaporized by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing ,which was perfectly placed so the girl was safe. This caused the other officials to start retreating, but they were caught by Zygarde's vines instead. " **You fools are about to feel the wrath of Arceus's children** " says Xerneas just as Yveltal kills the other officials with another Oblivion Wing. After the officials died Xerneas told Zygarde to release the trapped pokemon into the wild while he takes Ash to the Hall of Origin. " **What about the girl?"** asks Yveltal, " **take her with us, I have a feeling she is the representation of the Kalosian Kingdom for our chosen one** ". And so the trio left the alley in Lumiose City teleporting back to the Hall of Origin. Laving the league to discover the scorched remains of their officials' bodies and the strange mark left in the wall of the alleyway.

 **A Day Later**

Ash slowly opened his eyes and found himself next to Serena lying facedown on the ground. "Serena are you ok," Ash asked shaking her. Serena's eyes snapped opened and she jumped on Ash and began crying, "Ash I thought I was going to lose you, some men followed us into the alley and were about to kill me when there was a bright light and I blacked out" cried Serena. "Are you ok Ash" she asks, "I guess, but I don't understand how Team Flare could get revenge so fast considering they were all arrested" he answered. "Well if you want to stay at my house until you find an apartment we have plenty of room" she offers. "Thank you Serena I will think about it, but first" paused Ash as he looked around "how did we get here"?

 **"You two are currently in our home, also known as the Hall of Origin"** a loud voice bellowed as Mewtwo M and F entered their field of vision. "Mewtwo it's been a long time, how are you", greeted Ash. **"Not good Ash, there has been a disturbance in the order of this planet".** "What of disturbance are you talking about" asked Serena. **"Well young lady Team Flare is not the first group of humans who have wanted to control Legendary Pokemon, but the Chosen One has stopped them each time".** "Suddenly Serena was bombarded with the memories of Ash fighting the regional teams as well as him rescuing Lugia from a pokemon collector. "So Ash is the Chosen One" she asked Mewtwo **"yes Serena, he has been through so much over the course of his young life, that he doesn't deserve any sadness". "** How can you come here and say that after what happened to my mother" Ash yelled at him. It was then Mewtwo M began to sulk **"We had no idea what was happening as we was busy monitoring the events of Lumiose City but I have learned who killed your mother".** "Please tell me so I can make them pay" said Ash **"Are you sure you want to know the truth Ash, it may hurt you more than heal you"** Mewtwo F asked. "Yes I swear I will get revenge on the people who killed my mom" he replied. **"Ok, it was the Pokemon League"**

PLHQ: Present Time

Charles Goodshow is sitting in an office surrounded by five television monitors. On his far right Lance, dragon master and champion of Kanto and Johto. Next to Lance is Steven, the rock type master and champion of Hoenn. In the center is the dynamic Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh. To her left Alder, a man just a bit younger than Goodshow himself and champion of Unova. Finally on the end is Diantha, award-winning actress and champion of Kalos. "I have contacted you all to inform you that about three hours ago Ash Ketchum killed five of my best officials in cold blood" said Goodshow. "No Offense Goodshow but I have a hard time believing that Ash Ketchum, the Ash Ketchum who has saved the world countless times killed 5 trained league officials in cold blood" said Lance. "I concur, he always cared so much for the safety of others and would never hurt another being, human or pokemon" added Cynthia. "I know you all have high opinions of the boy but the evidence doesn't lie", said Goodshow. He then plays a security tape of the alley way showing Ash collapsing with a blue aura but then red light appeared near Ash's belt (giving the assumption that it was his pokemon) releasing a pokemon that killed the five officials, before carrying both Ash and Serena away.

"As you can see he refused to cooperate with the officials and he somehow released an unknown pokemon of his to kill them" explained Goodshow. "That boy should be punished" Alder yelled, "I always thought there was something fishy about him, ever since I found out he was an aura user I became suspicious that maybe one day he would use his powers for evil" Lance agreed. "I don't know the boy personally but the evidence is stacked against him, so I agree he needs to be taken into custody" reasoned Steven. "I'm shocked by this footage, there is almost no way either of the two kids I know could possibly do this, but the video doesn't lie so I concur with Alder and Steven" spoke Diantha. "Even though you have brought forth this evidence I refuse to make jump to conclusions and will seek Ash out myself to get a full story" Cynthia retorted surprising Goodshow. _Besides some parts of that video looked a tad fishy to me, its almost as if he wants this to happen_. Cynthia then hung up and disappeared from the monitor. "Well it appears that Cynthia is against us, but we have the majority vote Goodshow said "I want you to inform your officials to be on the look out and arrest Ash Ketchum if they see him, however do not inform the Gym Leaders of your search or what Ash did". Why do you not want us to inform our Gym Leaders" asked Lance. "Why its quite simple, many of the gym leaders are personal friends of Ketchum or hold him in very high regard so informing them of this could cause massive panic" replied Goodshow. "Now if there are no other questions then you are all excused". The champions disappeared from screens leaving Goodshow by himself in his room. "That Sinnoh Champion of yours needs to be watched" Goodshow turned around to see a black hologram. "She won't be a problem, her so called research won't give her any answers" Goodshow replied. "And if she starts causing problems" asked the phantom. "Then she will suffer the same fate as Ketchum heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha" (best impression of an evil laugh).

Back to the Hall of Origin

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LEAGUE KILLED MY MOM" yelled Ash as he began to hyperventilate. "Calm down" Serena said soothingly "now please let Mewtwo finish". "Ok I know your right Serena" as Ash calmed down. " **Now then as I was saying, the league or more specifically Goodshow wants to be able to control the entire world. To accomplish this he was going to use the prophecy of the chosen one against Arceus and control his power". "** How does me being the chosen one have anything to do with Arceus's power" questioned Ash rather thoughtfully. **"Don't you get it Ash you contain his aura and therefore have the power to control him or any one of his children"** Mewtwo M explained, making Ash and Serena scowl in anger. **"** But I was never trained how to use my aura **"** Ash retorted **.**

 **"Don't worry we will refine your aura abilities within the month and be taught by your ancestor Sir Aaron's Lucario, after all we wouldn't want you not to be prepared for when we destroy the world".** "Destroy the world! but Mewtwo what about all of the good people I've met. Also how is Lucario still alive." exclaimed Ash. **"Don't worry those most important to you will be spared our wrath but in many cases the corruption of the league has gone too deep. Also Lucario never perished he was merely trapped in the Tree of Beginning and could only be realeased if enough energy was put into the tree to make of for his own. Luckily the two of us could provide more than enough to free him and he has been living here happily ever since."** Mewtwo explained. "Ok I trust you and I will start training my aura, besides I am happy that Lucario found happiness here with you" replied a smiling Ash, Mewtwo M returned the smile with a nod. "I don't mean to be a bother Mewtwo, but why was I brought here as well" asked Serena. " **An excellent question Seren"** replied Mewtwo F **"For one, we couldn't let you die at the hands of those League Officials and two, you are to be Ash's first of 6 mates".** "ASH'S MATE" she screamed and with that Serena blushed a deep crimson and promptly fainted.

 **It feels great to be back writing a more plot driven story. I will try and update this once a month but this time I plan to stick to this schedule so be on the lookout. Also Detective Pikachu movie looks straight fire. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	2. Crime Scene and the Hall of Origins

**Well I am back with the 2nd chapter of Redux. We start getting into more plot this chapter and the simularities between this and the original will probably continue until around chapter 5 or 6 so be patient. Anyway let's get started with chapter 2:**

 **Ash-17**

 **Serena-17**

 **Clemont-18**

 **Cynthia-21**

 **Bonnie-9**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 2**

Currently Cynthia was at a crossroads, she had just landed in Kalos to search for Ash since there was no indication that he or Serena had left from the flight records (having access to those because she's a champion). She had visited Clemont at the Prism Tower only to find out that he had not seen Ash in over a week and the rest of the elite four and gym leaders were preparing for the annual league conference.

Flashback

Cynthia had just arrived in Lumiose City and headed toward the alley where the supposed murders of the five officials took place. When she arrived at the alley she found the scene monitored by 12 league officials taking readings of some sort along the scene of the crime. She was just about to enter the alley to start her own investigation when three of the officials stepped in front of her. "This is an important Pokemon League investigation, so I am afraid we're going to ask you to leave mam". "EXCUSE ME", she gasped "do you know who I am, I am the champion of Sinnoh, I have level 1 clearance". She then pulled out her champion's badge, "I'm sorry mam but champion Diantha has issued that no one besides herself or chairman Goodshow are aloud in this area" one of the officials responded. "Damn he's right, I can't outweigh the orders of another champion or it's considered treason" Cynthia thought "but why would Diantha forbid me from carrying on an investigation". She shook her head and walked towards Prism Tower "That's right Ash has a friend Clemont who is the gym leader here, maybe he can give me some answers". Cynthia entered the tower "anyone home" she yelled out, no answer "I guess coming here was a waste of…" she was interrupted "greetings challenger" a rather robotic voice said, "I am Clembot, are you challenging this gym young lady" as Clembot appeared in the center of the gym floor. "I'm sorry I'm not here for a gym battle, in fact I am here to see a boy named Clemont, is he here" replied Cynthia. "Yes he is I will lead you to him, follow me". Clembot lead Cynthia down the hall to the workshop where she saw a boy probably three years younger than her standing on a ladder and working on some sort of electrical grid.

"Are you Clemont" she asks, Clemont got spooked and fell off the ladder. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok", "yeah its just you spooked me… wait a minute aren't you Cynthia the sinnoh champion" he asked shocked. "Yes but I'm in a bit of a rush so can you tell me if you have seen or heard from Ash Ketchum recently" she asked in a strong tone. "Actually he was supposed to call me yesterday to inform me that he got back to his house ok, is something wrong" "well" she said as she took out a phone and showed Clemont the news story about Ash's mom "that's terrible, I thought all of Team Flare was disbanded" asked Clemont. "They were, and that is why I'm suspecting foul play and trying to conduct my own investigation in Kalos because of this" she then showed him the evidence of Ash killing the five officials. "That's not the Ash I know he would never do something like that, the only question is where are they" inquired Clemont, "Ash is definitely emotionally compromised right now so we won't see them until Ash regains his bearings but until then I will start my investigation by sneaking back to that alley and getting more evidence". "Let me help you, they are my friends and I need to make sure that they aren't wrongly accused" "ok just follow my lead" Cynthia responded. As they were walking out the door they heard "CLEMONT DID YOU SEE THE NEWS" yelled Bonnie as she ran up to her brother "ASH'S MOM WAS KILLE… who is this", "Oh I'm sorry this is Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion" responded Clemont. "She's adorable, I wish I had a sister like her" Cynthia thought. "Bonnie, Ash and Serena disappeared so I'm going to go with Cynthia here to look for them I don't know when I will be back so be careful while I'm gone" "WHHHAAAAA, no they are my friends too, if you are going with her than so am I" she pouted "Alright but we have to be careful, I have a feeling that what we're dealing with is bigger than Team Flare" he said before leaving a message for his father informing him of what they were doing.

Flashback End

They had just gotten to the alley and likely for them the officials had left. "Ok lets see what we can find out here" said Cynthia as she began examining the ground and walls for any clue of what happened. There were scorch marks on the alley floor as well as a small amount of plant growth "those plants seem to be leftovers from the Team Flare Crisis but they weren't in the video evidence" explained Cynthia she walked over to one of the vines that was implanted in a wall. Cynthia started scratching at the wall noticing something covered up by a pokemon league poster, she ripped it off to find a smudged symbol covered in ink of a Malamar, "damn I guess the league covered this up with that ink, now how are we going to see this symbol". "I think I have just the thing, the future is now thanks to science" Bonnie face-palmed at this while Cynthia let out a light-hearted giggle. Clemont pulled out some sort of camera "this device I invented will take a picture of the smudge and be able to decipher a clear image from it" "that's amazing Clemont, please do as this could be a very important clue to finding out what happened here" Cynthia responded. Clemont took a picture of the smudge and displayed it out in a hologram. The displayed image was of a circular ring (think Arceus's but fully connected) with a sword through the middle of it with the blade facing down. I've never seen a symbol like this before, it kind of reminds me of Arceus but the connected ring and sword are new to me" pondered Cynthia. "You know I'm pretty sure I've seen that before" said Clemont, "really where?" asked Cynthia. When we stayed at the Tower of Mastery, this symbol was etched in a tablet on the wall at some sort of altar. I don't know why there was an altar but I definitely know that it was this symbol" Clemont elaborated. So that means we should pay Korrina and Gurkinn a visit right", suggested Bonnie, "exactly" replied Cynthia pulling out a phone and calling someone. After about a minute a car pulled up driven by Jervis much to a shocked Bonnie and Clemont, "well what are you waiting for, hop in. We will get there in a week by car where traveling by foot would take at least two and we can leave for the conference from there.". That shook Bonnie and Clemont out of there stupor as they climbed in and closed the door, "Hold on Ash and Serena, hopefully we will get to the bottom of this soon" thought Cynthia, not noticing the pair of mysterious eyes receding into the alley wall as the car drove off.

Hall of Origin

"Serena are you ok" Ash said waking her up from the fainting spell, "yeah Ash it's just an everyday experience when you find out that you are engaged you to your friend" said Serena sarcastically, "but yes I am fine". " **Now that that's over with Lucario I summon thee** " said Mewtwo (Original Male Mewtwo will now be referred to as Reikon, while the female Mewtwo will be referred to as Espa) as Lucario appeared in a flash of white light but something was different, where Lucario's blue fur would be was now yellow while his chest was now a light blue color (Shiny Lucario). "Lucario it's great to see you but what happened to your fur" asked a surprised Ash, "m **erely a side effect of being revived and marking me as a guardian of Arceus"** he replied. " **Now down to business, Ash I assume you want to know how you are related to Sir Aaron** ", "well I always had an idea that I could be since Lucario said my aura was identical to his" Ash said thoughtfully. " **That is true, however this is impossible unless you are directly related** " explained Reikon, "ok so I am directly related to him, I don't see how that's important seeing he lived over 200 years ago" Ash responded. "By directly related we mean you're his son, I should have known the first time I sensed your aura" explained Lucario. "WHAT that can't be possible, I was born in Pallet town my mother was Delia Ketchum" Ash responded beginning to hyperventilate. Lucario stepped forward and embraced Ash in a hug " **please brother, please look at this time flower** ", he handed Ash the flower before he opened it with his aura.

Flower Vision

Ash appeared in a room and saw Sir Aaron standing with a woman he had never seen before, she had beautiful black hair and a had a dress on with a strange symbol on it (the same symbol found in the alley). They were both hovering what appeared to be a small crib, Ash walked forward as gasped at what he saw inside. Sleeping peacefully in the crib was a baby that looked Identical to himself as he had seen from pictures, "oh Aaron" the unknown woman said "do you have to do this, it pains me so much for our son to never know his father". "Catherine my dear, the love of my life, I hope it would never come to this but I must do it for the sake of the kingdom but promise me one thing" Sir Aaron elaborated "yes love" the woman now Identified as Catherine responded "If you are ever in serious danger use this" he handed her a locket with a leaf symbol on it. "When the leaf is pressed in, this locket will call Celebi, use it to escape into the future", "I guess is goodbye my love" Aaron said as he gave her one last kiss before running off to confront Lucario. However just as he left, their home was attacked, not by one of the armies but by someone they trusted as he entered their house demanding she hand over her child for some plot to capture Arceus. "Goodshow what are you talking about, Lord Arceus has given us everything we could ever want" said Catherine shocked at much younger Charles Goodshow. Ash was flabbergasted " _how could Goodshow be still alive if he was around during this time_ ", "well clearly he has not if he is making Aaron sacrifice himself instead of allowing him to live and watch his son grow up" suggested Goodshow. "Aaron is choosing to sacrifice himself for others, Arceus did not force him to do anything" Catherine responded getting a bit uncomfortable as she discretely pressed down on the leaf symbol of the locket. "Enough" yelled Goodshow, "give me your son or I will kill you" as he unsheathed his sword from the scabbard attached to his belt.

She quickly scooped up her baby and ran out the back door of her cottage followed by an enraged Goodshow. She carried the swaddled baby through the woods eventually reaching a dead end, but just before Goodshow gets there Celebi appears next to her. "Mistress of time please take us away from here, a madman is trying to kill us and capture Lord Arceus" begged Catherine " **I** **would be glad to my lady but I need about three minutes to prepare the portal** " just as Celebi finished that statement Goodshow came bursting out of the woods, sword in hand and a crazed look in his eye. "Well my dear Catherine it appears you at a dead end, so I will ask one last time, give me your son or die". "Celebi please forget about me, take my son somewhere safe while I fend him off" Catherine aid as she unsheathed her sabre and began to duel Goodshow " **Yes my lady your sacrifice will not go in vain** " replied Celebi as she grabbed the swaddled child and continued to charge her powers. "You stubborn woman how could you do this to me" yelled Goodshow as he was able to outmaneuver her and stab her through the chest. "NOOOOOOO" screamed Ash, "Just so you know my dear." Growled Goodshow leaning into the woman's ear. "I was the one who got rid of the Esper Clan",he laughed but was interrupted by Celebi but Celebi interrupted him " **Ok time to go little one** " as she carried the baby through the portal she created.

"You bitch" Goodshow screamed as he was unable to reach the portal in time, "do you know what you've done", "yes I prevented you from capturing our Lord Arceus" she replied. "This isn't over even if I have to wait 300 years, I will find your son and I will capture Lord Arceus" he said angrily before stabbing Catherine in the back and leaving her for dead. "Dear Lord Arceus", she began to pray in her last moments alive as Ash began to tear up, "please watch over my baby boy, and remember Ashton that your mother and father always loved you". It was at this point Ash realized that this woman was indeed his mother and that Sir Aaron was his father. "Please mom don't die" he whispered, however it had no effect as her body disappeared in a flash of light as she joined Arceus. Ash was then teleported to Celebi who was currently traveling through time. "I know just the person to trust with this child" she said to herself as she exited out of the time stream.

Pallet Town, 17 Years Earlier

Celebi exited the time stream inside of Professor Oak's lab carrying baby Ash spooking Oak. "Celebi it's been a long time", " **Yes it has been Sam, I have an important task for you** " said Celebi as she revealed the swaddled Ash. "A baby, where did he come from?" the professor asked. " **This is Ashton, and if you remember he is the same boy that saved both you and I in Arborville** ". "But who and where are his parents?" asked Oak, Celebi's happy complexion turned rather sour "His parents are the famous Sir Aaron and Lady Catherine, but as you know they both perished, Aaron sacrificing himself and Catherine murdered". "That's incredible, that means he is the chosen one that the legends speak of" responded an astonished Oak. "Exactly, which is why it is important that you hide his heritage from everyone and shorten his name to Ash". "Take this" she said handing over a small stone tablet with an etching of the symbol that was on Catherine's dress "This tablet will glow when the time is right for him to fulfill his destiny and any pokemon he will accumulate will be teleported to him". Celebi began to glow "It appears my time hear is running out" she said, handing Ash over to Oak "Take care little one and be safe", she said bowing to the child before disappearing in a flash of light. "I've been trusted with a great responsibility, I don't want to screw it up", Oak began to dial a number into his phone, "hello Delia, are you still interested in adopting, yes? Well I have good news" and with that the current Ash was teleported back to the Hall of Origins.

Hall of Origins

"They loved me, they really loved me" said Ash as he started crying, " **Both of your parents were kind and compassionate people who always put others before themselves, you definitely take after them in that regard** " said Reikon. "But why did Arceus allow my father to sacrifice himself instead of interfering yourself, if Arceus did he could have protected my mother" said Ash a bit angry. " **Unfortunately he is not allowed to interfere in the realm of mortals, the only reason we could help you was because of the fact that your parents sacrificed themselves and in turned marked you as their successor and the chosen one** " explained Espa. "I guess they thought it was worth it to allow me to survive and have your protection" Ash reasoned, "Hey Lucario, do you think they would be proud of me" he asked the aura pokemon. " **Ash I believe both of them would be very proud of you for everything you've done as well as your choice in women** ", this made both Serena and him blush. "Goodshow has gone too far, first he kills my birth mother and then my adoptive mother, I swear revenge on him and the Pokemon League", "I'm with you Ash, I will stand by your side" said Serena taking his hand with hers.

" **Good now that you've decided on your course of action, lets get started** " spoke Reikon " **Ash, you will train your aura powers with Lucario everyday until we round up the rest of your mates and give them their clan symbols** ", "Clans? Symbols?" Serena asked perplexed. " **Yes, for instance you are the last descendent of the Regele Clan, an acient clan that ruled the area that is Kalos for hundreds of years**." explained Espa, "but what about my pokemon?" replied Serena. " **That's why Darkrai here will train your Pancham to evolve and some of the other legendaries will help with your other pokemon**." Reikon elaborated, as Darkrai emerged from the floor " **Leave it to me my mistress, I will train that Pancham of yours** " said Darkrai bowing to her, as he took an emerging Pancham from her. "Pokemon of the Chosen One I summon thee" spoke Reikon as all of Ash's pokemon from Oak's ranch and beyond (i,e, Greninja, Goodra, etc) appeared to him and were already informed of their purpose by Arceus. " **Now all of you will train with Arceus's sons and daughters while Ash is busy training with Lucario, now go** ". " **Brother are you ready to learn the ways of Aura like your father did** ", "yes I am Lucario, let us begin" he responded as they walked towards a large door.

Oak's Ranch

"Professor Oak we have a problem" yelled Tracy "all of Ash's pokemon have disappeared". "I know Tracy, it appears humans have done something wrong" Oak responded hold a small glowing stone tablet "I only hope we've been good enough in the eyes of Arceus to survive his wrath on humanity" he thought as he began to dial a phone number.

Goodshow's Office

Once again the phantom appeared to Goodshow, "Your Sinnoh Champion has begun her investigation into the Chosen One and already has a lead" said the phantom. "She won't get too far, I have one of my best agents following her ready to interfere if she gets too close to the truth" he responded. "Just be careful Goody, you better continue to control the other champions with your secret weapon or else things could get out of hand really quick and all of this planning will be for naught" countered the phantom. "Don't worry friend my weapon will not fail, it's only a shame she can control four people at once otherwise none of this snooping would be necessary" "the only question is who the fourth person should be" Goodshow thought as the phantom disappeared and he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile around the world 5 young women began to have dreams of a certain young man with a Pikachu.

 **A nice update before I lose a bunch of my time to Smash Ultimate. Anyway Cynthia and the Lumiose Siblings are on the case but are being followed by a mysterious entity. What will happen next? Find out with the next update. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	3. Oh What a Night and A Lead Found

**Merry Christmas everyone. I'm back with another chapter of Redeux. Last time we left off with Ash discovering the secret of his heritage, as well as the Lumiose siblings teaming up with Cynthia. How will the story progress from here? Let's find out**

"Human Speech"

" _Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 3 Start:**

About a week after arriving at the Hall of Origins Serena had woken up in a beautiful bedroom with enormous tapestries and beautiful paintings of pokemon. " **Are you ok Serena?"** asked Espa "You almost gave me a heart attack and no I'm not ok" she replied. " **Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help** " the Mewtwo replied. "Well, what if he doesn't love me as much as the other girls" questioned Serena, "what if I am just tossed aside" Serena rambled. " **Ash is not that kind of person, and as the Chosen One it is in his very being to love each of you evenly** " Espa said soothingly, " **why don't you go and admit your true feelings to him like I know you have been wanting to** ". "How do you know I've been wanting to do that?" she asked, " **I'm possess the most powerful psychic abilities on this planet remember, that means I can see into your dreams and I know that's not the only thing you've wanted to do with Ash** " replied the Mewtwo. "That's a little disturbing" Serena said as she started to blush, "but ok I will, thank you for the advice and for evolving helping Braxien train" she bowed before the pokemon. " **It was my pleasure Serena, and I have high hopes for Braxien evolves in the future in the future** " Espa answered. Serena then smiled and headed out of the room to confront her beloved.

Ash was currently training his aura with Lucario. Inside of one of the giant halls was a vast forest area, which allowed Lucario plenty of room to maneuver around and train Ash's skills. Currently they are fighting in hand to hand combat. Ash sent a spinning heel kick towards Lucario's head, who then proceeded to duck and sweep Ash's legs out from under him before pinning him to the ground. " **That's enough for today Ash, go back and rest". "You're a natural at this, you are already increasing your stamina and soon we will teach you aura sight** " continued a rather surprised Lucario " **although considering who your father was, I should not be so surprised** ". "I am getting stronger by the moment and can feel it deep within my body" exclaimed Ash "however being pressured to find 5 other girls is very hard and I don't want to disappoint Serena because I truly do love her with all my heart and soul". " **You do know that she can be your queen right?",** "queen?" he responded. " **Yes, as the Chosen One your queen can be set above the others because you two are truly meant for each other and have been ever since you were kids".** "But what if that makes the others jealous" he asks, " **they will understand the hierarchy set forth by Arceus and will not question it, besides as we both know your heart is big enough to love 5 other girls** ". "I guess you're right, now I have to go tell Sere…" Ash stopped mid-sentence and saw her.

Standing in the doorway of the training room was Serena, clad in a skin-tight leather track-suit with the symbol for the Kalos region (Think Kalos dex symbol) as well as the Regele on it (Golden crown). "Serena what are you wearing" Ash gulped "I thought you would like it" she responded "r think it's finally time to fulfill the promise I made to myself and to you." she then kissed him on the lips. The kiss was full of passion lighting fireworks in Ash's mind, "so that means you really love me" he said with a glimmer in his eye. "Yes silly, I've loved you since the moment we reunited, I always have and always will and I'm willing to share you with others". "We'll Lucario just told me that since you and I are soul mates you will be the queen of them and they will all be under your foot" Serena's eyes lit up at this " _Ash wants me to be his queen? Well then its time to show him exactly how much I love him_ " she thought as a small nearly unnoticeable smirk appeared on her face (although it was noticed by Lucario). " **Ash that's enough for today, go spend some time with your girlfriend** " hearing this Ash began to blush as he was taken by the hand and lead away by Serena. " ** _I haven't seen a look like that since Lady Catherine dragged Sir Aaron away on a full moon night nine months before they died_** " the aura pokemon said to himself as the duo disappeared out the room.

Serena dragged Ash to the beautiful bedroom and began to kiss Ash again but before she could he put a finger on her lips "can you at least let me take a shower first" Serena began to pout but replied, "ok just don't take too long". As Ash was in the shower Serena began to put her plan into action. 10 minutes later Ash stepped out of the shower clad in his nightwear when he opened the door to see Serena laying on her side with the top of her suit zipped open revealing a bit of her cleavage. "You've kept your queen waiting my beloved" She said barely above a whisper. Ash inched closer and closer to the bed before cupping her cheek in his hand "then let me make it up to you" he responded before indulging in a deep a passionate kiss. "Who knew you were such a great kisser" she said although the last part of the sentence was muffled, as their tongues began to battle for dominance inside of her mouth. Eventually Ash pulled back much to a displeased Serena before he started to remove the top half of her dress revealing the fact that Serena had no bra on her Double D cup breasts. Likewise, Serena started to remove Ash's shirt revealing his toned muscular body as she started to rub his chest. Ash began to trail small kisses up and down her breasts sucking on her right nipple, slowly tracing the aureola with his tongue before doing the same thing to her other nipple. Meanwhile he used his hands to unzip the rest of his lover's suit to reveal her red lacy panties. With that he continued kissing down to her stomach, stopping at her panties line. "Do you mind" he asked, "go ahead my king, that is all for you" replied Serena in a husky tone, as he tore off the lower half of her dress revealing her entire naked body to him. This caused Ash's member to harden from all of the excitement, "You're so beautiful" he said to her, "he really thinks I'm beautiful" she ecstatically thought. Serena then tore off Ash's boxers freeing "little Ash" from his prison, becoming surprised by his length and girth "he must be at least 11 inches long and 1.5 inches wide, how is that ever going to fit in me" she thought. She then put her mouth down on his member and began sucking on the tip, this caused Ash to feel pleasure "my queen you have the most remarkable mouth" he moaned out.

Serena began to slide her mouth along the base of his shaft and took in all 11 inches before retreating back to the tip. She continued with this for 10 minutes slowly cradling her king's balls in her fingertips, while Ash grabbed onto her head and thrusted along with her. Eventually he couldn't take anymore, "my love I'm afraid I can't take much more of this, I'm going to cum", Serena acknowledge his statement with a glimmer in her eye before allowing her mouth to recede to the tip of his penis. "I'm cumming" he yelled as he released his semen in a large burst into her mouth over the course of five seconds and bit down on the crook of Serena's neck causing her to moan with pleasure. Ash felt aura leak out of his teeth but thought nothing of it, distracter by his lover's moans. Serena was somehow able to swallow the entire treat causing her stomach to bulge out, "tastes delicious, sweet but also sour at the same time" she thought, as she took her beloved's shaft out of her mouth. "You look beautiful my queen" Ash said lustfully as he showed her body in a full-sized mirror above their bed "now let me return the pleasure you gave me". Ash began to kiss between her legs working his way towards the Regele Heir's maidenhood with care. He then slowly traced her hairless pussy lips with his tongue before slowly entering her sacred area. "Oh Ash don't stop" she screamed out as he entered deeper and deeper, tracing her inner walls with his tongue.

"Ash I can't last much longer, I'm cumming" she screamed out as she released her nectar into her lover's mouth. Ash swallowed the entire treat and began to lick any remaining juices off her thighs. "I think its about time we get on to the main event my queen, are you sure you want to do this" he asked. "Yes my love, you are the only one for me and the only one I am willing to share my body with". She then spread her legs apart as Ash got on top of her, his member barely touching her beckoning entrance. He slowly entered and felt a massive suction on Little Ash, he kept pushing forward until he hit a barrier. With one last nod from Serena he pushed forward, Serena let out a muffled scream in pain, which was muted by a lustful kiss from Ash. She waited 10 seconds "the pains gone you can start Ash", Ash began to slowly move his shaft in farther before retreating. out and back in again. Serena's walls were clamping on his member with a vice-like grip causing both of them immense pleasure. He continued in a slow and steady rhythm before speeding and slowing down again. He continued at this steady pace for a while before Serena begged for more.

She was hit by two orgasms before collapsing on the bed with Ash still going inside her. He didn't slow down and continued on for a while before Serena felt more pressure in her womb. "Cumming" she screamed as her walls clamped down on his dick as she drenched Ash's member with her juices, he then pulled out and started to give his queen a massage. This continued for about five minutes before Serena spoke up, "Just as expected, my king has so much stamina" she says as she rubs Ash's newly formed muscular chest and member causing it to get hard again. "As much as I would love for us to have a child, we can't risk the safety of a little one now." She pouted. "Luckily I know a way where you can still feel my essence inside of you." laughed Ash, positioning himself. Serena let out a cute yelp as he entered her rectal opening from behind. He once again started pumping slow, thrusting in and out hearing the joyous moans of his queen before picking up the pace and slowing it down again as Serena's sensitive ass clenched around his member over and over. Ash's lust started to take over him as he grabbed both of Serena's hands in order to use them as leverage. "I didn't know my king had a kinky side" said Serena in which Ash replied with a toothy grin and said "now I will make you a mother". He began to pull in and out at a faster pace using Serena's now bound hands as leverage, eventually a tremendous pressure began to build up in Serena's belly.

"Please Ash I can't go on much longer" she pleaded, this made Ash lose all rational thought as his mind was overcome with passion and lust with one goal in mind, relieving his queen of the pressure in her stomach while his dick was getting clenched over and over by her walls. He began to speed up as he thrusted viciously into her canal over and over again until it became too much and she was hit with orgasm after orgasm as she arched her back in pleasure. 15 seconds had passed before she screamed "I'm cumming" as she once again drenched Ash's member with her fluids before collapsing on the bed exhausted. With one last gasp of effort, her rectal muscles clamped onto her beloved's member one final time causing Ash to go to the point of no return "cumming" he yelled releasing his semen into her ass in a large constant stream painting her walls white and filling her up entirely with no room to spare, as extra juices spilled onto the sheets. A tired Serena scooped up the remaining semen and swallowed it before she locked lips with him as Ash and her both collapsed into a state of sleep in each other's arms with his dick still inside her. Unbeknownst to them, both of their bodies began to glow while they were in dreamland.

The next morning

Serena awoke in her lover's arms to find something rather shocking "AAAAAAAHHHH" she screamed, waking up Ash who was still inside of her "what happened my queen… AAAAAHHHH" he screamed too. "Look at your body" they said to each other and looked at the mirror above the bed. Serena's chest, back, and ass were covered in a pattern exactly like Zygarde's. It was almost as if it was tattooed to her delicate skin. Her arms were colored to look like a Yveltal pattern almost glowing a dark red. Serena's legs were tattooed like a Xerneas and had antlers starting at her thighs before connecting around her pussy. On her pubis was a golden crown etched into while each of her ass cheeks had the Kalos region symbol on it. However, all of this paled in comparison to her face. "Serena's face was patterned to look exactly like the face of a Delphox. Ash looked in the mirror a became just as surprised, his chest and stomach were tattooed in a manner very similar to Arceus. his arms and legs now had a Lucario pattern with the aura symbol on the back of his hands and on his palms. His entire back had a tattoo of a strange symbol (the symbol Cynthia found and Catherine wore) with 6 compartments and a sword down the middle with the symbol for the aura clan on its hilt. All of the compartbents were empty except for one, which had the Regele Clan and Kalos symbols in it. The same tattoo was also found on his pubis as well as on the Crook of Serena's neck where he bit her. Ash's face was colored to look exactly like a Lucario's and his canine teeth grew in length to match said pokemon. His testicles had doubled in size and had the yellow symbol for the aura clan etched on each one with a blue background. His member also changed and now matched the Lucario pattern on his arms.

"What is this, what is going on?" he spoke. " **I think I can explain that rather simply** " said Reikon as he teleported into their room. "AAAGGGHHH" both Ashs and Serena screamed, covering their naked bodies with the covers, " **Oh relax, it's not like I will see anything I haven't before** " the Mewtwo rolled his eyes chuckling. " **Anyway Ash, the symbol on your back is the symbol of the Guardians of Arceus and have been passed down since the beginning of time. Each time you claim a new mate** , **a clan and region symbol will appear in one of the 6 areas like it has done now with the Regele and Kalos symbols. Since you are the chosen one your colors match Arceus while the Lucario is for your role as the heir of the Aura Clan** ". "But what about mine?" Serena asked gesturing to her body. " **Well you are marked by the guardians of the region your clan came from. You know them as Xerneas Yveltal and Zygarde. They have imbued you with a portion of their power which you will train and learn to harness like Ash does with his aura. And since you bonded with your starter pokemon, your face is covered in her pattern**. **The rest of your mates will have similar effects on their bodies when they get here** ".

"But how will I select the other 5?" asked Ash, " **They have already been chosen due to their relationships with the clans of the past, they are girls from your past who you helped out and caused them to fall in love with you, however as you left, their emotions faded away. So I invaded their dreams, informing them of their purpose and reawakening their love for you, they should be arriving here in a few days** ". "Alright Reikon, in the meantime I will continue training with Lucario" he said as he pulled out of Serena causing her to moan in displeasure from not being filled up by his massive girth anymore, "time to go my love I will be back later, so clean up and start training." he said before kissing her on the forehead and then he walked out of the room in his training gear. "I'm going to take a shower before we start training" whined Serena, as she got out of the bed. " **Alright my dear, I will inform the Kalos guardians of your situation** " replied the Mewtwo before teleporting out of the room.

Tower of Mastery

"Finally, we're here" said Cynthia as she knocked on the door of the tower, at first there was no answer "maybe there not home" Clemont spoke as Cynthia tried again. After about 10 seconds Gurkinn answered the door, "hello how can I help you mam" he spoke towards Cynthia, "hi Gurkinn is Korrina here" said Bonnie excitedly. "Oh Bonnie, Clemont it's great to see you again, and yes she's upstairs about to leave the gym-leader meeting, for some reason within the past week she has really pushed herself in her training". Gurkinn brought them inside and took them upstairs to Korrina who was fighting against her Lucario. "Korrina you have visitors", "Oh Bonnie and Clemont it has been a while hasn't it, and you brought the Sinnoh Champion with you" she said addressing them with a wave of her hand. "Actually, Korrina we need your help" he took out the image with the Arceus Guardian's symbol on it "I remember being here before and seeing this by an alter in the tower and we were wondering if you could tell us what it means" he asked her. "Yes, it would help us a lot as we are conducting an investigation on Ash Ketchum who went missing a bit over a week ago" Cynthia said hopefully, "what, Ash is missing? well I guess I can tell you what the symbol means" Korrina replied as she led them up the staircase with Gurkin following them. Clemont was struggling with the winding staircase as they had to go up eight floors to reach the top. "Clemont can't you go any faster." Whined Bonnie, practically dragging him up the last flight. "Man I really need to get in shape" he whined as Cynthia let out a soft chuckle.

The group of five then entered a dark room with candles surrounding an altar which contained the symbol etched into the stone. "I don't exactly know the meaning of the symbol, It was mentioned a few times when I was a child but really the person to ask is my grandfather" she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Alright sit down this might take a while" Gurkinn said, taking a deep breath, as the group at down at a table near the altar. "It started long time ago when Arceus first created the pokemon of the world, Arceus began to see unrest as his creations began fighting amongst each other. To solve this problem he created humans as mediators between the pokemon. Half of the original humans used were called the Guardians of Arceus and that was there insignia" he explained before being interrupted? "Was?" Cynthia questioned. "Yes, you see the first humans all had the ability to use aura or had other powers" Gurkinn was interrupted again. "what's aura?" Bonnie asked "well my dear, aura is a mysterious force that allows you to do things like create shields to fire balls of energy, for instance Lucario's Aura Sphere attack is actually a concentrated form of aura. This is why Lucarios were chosen to be there partner pokemon." "wow that's amazing, but won't don't we see more of these guardians if they have this power" said a confused Clemont. "Unfortunately, the normal humans began to fear these guardians and started to persecute for having the favor of Arceus. Their numbers began to shrink until there were only a small handful left in the world". "That's so sad, are there any left today, because I would really like to meet one" asked a hopeful Bonnie.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but they are all gone, the last three died around 300 years ago. Two of them fell in love but perished defending the kingdom they lived in, along with their newborn baby". "But what happened to the third guardian" Cynthia inquired, "legends say that he couldn't take the pain of losing his brother and committed suicide for not helping him". "That's terrible, I just wish we could have met them" spoke Bonnie starting to tear up. "Well maybe we can't meet them but we can still learn about them and honor their memory. The last remains of Guardian Lore lie hear and in the Kingdom of Rota". "You never told me we had Lore hear" spoke a slightly suspicious Korrina, "It was because we are descendants of a guardian, the first person the mega-evolve happened to be from a guardian family. Unfortunately, he was born without powers so it wasn't passed on" he responded. "Thank you for telling me that grandfather" she responded. "Anyway, there were other clans who possessed different forms of powers around the same time as the aura guardians and they formed an alliance that would become the Guardians of Arceus." Gurkinn explained as the group got up and walked towards the symbol on the altar. "There were technically five other clans but it was set to six because one clan split in two due to a complete separation of their power types. The first was the Esper Clan of Kanto who specialized in psychic powers nearly identical to the psychic pokemon we see today. The split occurred when a section started to focus more on empathic powers and moved to Hoenn to become the mediators there, however they still maintained the same clan symbol. The third clan technique still exists but they lost the power they used to have. This is the Dragon Clan of Johto." Gurkinn was once again interrupted.

"Is that the clan Kanto champion Lance is part of?" asked Cynthia. "Precisely." Gurkinn answered and continued with his explanation. "The fourth Clan is native to Cynthia's Sinnoh and is called the Damos clan. They had the power to communicate and calm rampaging pokemon. Next was the Harmonia Clan of Unova who specialized in empathy and the understanding of pokemon. The final clan was the Regele Clan of Kalos who ruled this land for centuries until the pokemon league started to form and overthrew them. Members of this clan had the power to manipulate the emotions of humans and kept the peace between humans and pokemon much longer than the other clans." Finished Gurkinn as the rest of the group sat with wonder on their faces. "Wow that is incredible, who knew such humans could exist with power" exclaimed Clemont. "Well it's about time for you all to leave for the conference is it not?" the elder asked. "Oh yeah your right, just let me take a shower first." laughed Korrina, who was still sweaty from training. While she did this Cynthia went through some of the guardian material and noted that she had to visit the kingdom of Rota after the conference. After Korrina came back from her shower Cynthia offered her a ride with them to the PLHQ which the gym leader gladly accepted. They waved goodbye to Gurkinn and sped off back towards Lumiose City. The old man then took out a white phone spoke into it. "Echo Base this is K1, K2 is with the Sinnoh champion. I repeat, K2 is aaaaaagggggghhhh" he screamed and looked down. A large orange crystal was embedded in his chest and was then quickly removed causing the old man to collapse forward. The last thing he saw was a dark shadow fly away before he bled out and died.

Goodshow's Office

Goodshow was having a swell day even though Ash and Serena couldn't be found and his top agent had died stopping Cynthia from getting too much information. All of the gym leaders were now in a week-long meeting and close to being under his thumb for good, unfortunately that was about to change. "GOODSHOW" yelled the phantom as he appeared in his office "YOUR CARELESSNESS WITH THE SINNOH CHAMPION WILL BE OUR DRMISE". "Relax my friend, she can't stop us from finding the other clan heirs. Besides Our three newest recruits already have a lead on the Damos clan heir and are heading to Sinnoh to check it out." Goodshow assured the Phantom. "Alright I trust you, but don't mess this up otherwise all we've worked for will be lost" and with that the phantom hung up. Goodshow breathed a sigh of relief "300 long years of planning and waiting but now my plan is about to come to fruition, all I need to do is get rid of Cynthia or turn her to our side. It's a shame really because she's a good champion, oh well sacrifices must be made for the good of humanity".

 **Welp how was that? Ash has claimed his first mate and Cynthia has a starting clue as to what is going on with Ash. However, this came at a cost as Gurkinn fell victim to an unknown assailant. Next time we will tackle the start of the Pokemon League Conference and catch up with Ash. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	4. Meetings and A 2nd Heir is Revealed

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with another chapter. First things first, my computer recently died and I lost all of the information for my stories. So I've been spending time trying to get back as much as I can but it's been really hard to stay on task. So if you're expecting med to update Adventures in Romance or Captured then be prepared to wait at least a few months. I am sorry but that is how things are going to be. But enough of the negatives, let's get on with the show:**

"human speech"

" _Human thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 4**

It had been three days since the group of four left the Tower of Mastery. They had now arrived at the PLHQ and went to their separate hotel rooms to prepare for the first day of meetings. Cynthia had begun to think about where she was in her life. She was the youngest champion in the history of the Pokemon League, but this was nothing. In fact, she had become lonely at the top. Sure, she had a few close friends but she couldn't find a nice young man to date. She was afraid that all of them were just after her fame and would brag about the chance to date her. It was at this moment she thought about Clemont and how hard his life had been. Bonnie had told her that their mother was the gym leader before her brother and they used to be a happy and complete family. However, that all changed when their mother fell ill, she had been working as the Kalos representative to the pokemon league but returned one trip and was never the same. After nearly a six-month fight will the strange illness, she passed away leaving a 12-year-old son, a year-old daughter, and a grieving husband behind. Times had been tough for the siblings who barely could afford enough food to eat even after Clemont decided to take over the gym. Cynthia took time to reflect on her own life and note how lucky she was. It was at this moment when she left the room and went downstairs to the hotel lobby to eat breakfast with everyone else.

The Lumiose siblings were already eating and Korrina wasn't far behind. The four of them talked about what issues could be brought up over the course of the week. Cynthia wondered if Goodshow was going to bring up the Ash situation since the loss of league officials is a huge deal. They decided not to bring it up anymore and headed off to go to the conference hall. As they entered, the group saw all of the other gym leaders from Kalos as well as the champion and elite 4. The regions were separated from each other which meant Cynthia had to go over and sit with the Sinnoh region gym leaders. She did however see an old friend in Brock (who was there in place of his brother Forrest) and began to converse with him. The other region's elite four and champions began to funnel in as well and were socializing with each other when they heard Goodshow's voice boom throughout the building. Everyone stopped talking as Goodshow entered the hall and sat at the head table.

"Alright everyone, we are here for our end of year wrap of meetings. So let's start with budgets" he spoke, causing everyone to groan at the prospect of doing their budgets immediately. "I know, I know, but we might as well get it out of the way now" chuckled the league president. This as well as some other small subjects took nearly four hours to do before everyone finished for the day. Bonnie had fallen asleep over the course of the meeting and was resting on Clemont's shoulder when the tables were starting to be. Cynthia came over and saw Bonnie asleep,

" _Awww she's so cute_ " thought the champion, as Bonnie began to stir.

"Clemont I'm going to need to you stay after for a bit and talk with me in my office." Ordered Goodshow, approaching the group. Clemont became afraid that he had done something wrong but was assured by the old man that it was not.

"I can't leave Bonnie like this?" groaned Clemont, his sister still asleep.

"I can take her back to your room" Cynthia offered, catching Clemont by surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked, which Cynthia responded with a simple nod. With that she picked up Bonnie and gave the sleeping girl a piggyback ride out the conference hall while Clemont followed Goodshow back to his office. The two of them reached the office and Goodshow sat behind his desk where he motioned for Clemont to sit down.

"Would you like anything to drink? I've got water, juice, even some whiskey." offered the elderly gentleman.

"No I'm ok. What did you want to talk about" he replied sheepishly.

"I'm just checking up on you my boy. Your family hasn't been the same ever since your mother Laura (Their mother's name is never mentioned so I just made one up) passed away. How are you three holding up?" Goodshow asked concernedly.

"We've been ok, I guess. My dad has to take double shifts at his electrician store just to keep us afloat and I barely have time to do anything else but run the gym. Recently we were able to get a bit of a break but that has stopped." sighed Clemont.

"Well my boy, I believe I have something that might help your situation." This perked Clemont up and he leaned forward in his chair. "You see Ramos has decided to retire and with it comes the opening of the Kalos representative position. Would you be willing to take up the mantle that is rightfully yours?" Goodshow asked the boy.

Clemont sat there with a stunned look on his face. "I don't think I will be able to take care of the gym if I accept the position and that would mean less income for my family." He replied, sadness clear on his face.

"Don't worry about that, your knew position triples your current pay and also allows you several weeks off a year. All you have to do is report to me about the workings of the Kalos gyms." The old man explained.

Clemont's mouth hung open in shock. "I don't know what to say. Your offer is very generous." he let out.

"You could say yes" laughed Goodshow,

"Alright I accept" responded Clemont, shaking the chairman's hand.

"I will transfer the new payment into your account right away. Remember that you are to carry out the league's will in your region. Now go on, your sister is waiting." Goodshow shooed him out of the room. As soon as Clemont left the room, the old man received a call from the Phantom.

"So what was that all about" asked the shadowy figure.

"I need a man on the inside to keep the Kalos leaders in check with Diantha. He won't dare disobey me, his family needs the money." Goodshow explained.

"And if he does?" the Phantom questioned.

"Let's just say he may lose the rest of his family." laughed Goodshow.

 **With Clemont**

The young man was practically jumping for joy at this recent development. " _This is our big break. Maybe dad can finally spend more time with us_. _Also, I should probably get in shape to look the part_ " he thought, heading back to the hotel. When he got back to his room, he saw that Cynthia was there playing with Bonnie.

The two of them noticed that Clemont's posture and attitude was very positive. They decided to let it be for now and laughed as he joined in their game. It was at this moment a Cynthia opened her laptop and was stunned at what she saw. "Uh Clemont, you might want to see this." She motioned for the boy to come over.

"What do you need me to gasp" Clemont's jaw dropped. On the screen was a report from Kalos showing that Grace Yvonne had been reported missing after her home was attacked by figures in black uniforms and masks. "Dear Arceus, this keeps getting worse and worse." Clemont nearly fainted.

"I take it you knew her?" Cynthia asked and was confirmed by Bonnie.

"Yeah she is Serena's mother." The little girl revealed.

" _How deep down the buneary-hole does this go? First Ash's mother and now this._? The champion thought. The trio decided to change the subject and continued their game. "After these meetings wrap up, I am going to be traveling to Sinnoh to see if I can find out more clues to what is going on. My grandmother is an expert in pokemon mythology so maybe she can help us." Cynthia said aloud to the siblings.

"I wish we could go with you. Ash needs our help too" Bonnie whined.

"Maybe we can." Clemont whispered, shocking his sister.

"What do you mean we can Clemont? What about the gym? she asked.

"I have to tell you two something. Goodshow offered me the Kalos representative position." he let out.

"Wow Clemont that's fantastic, Congratulations" exclaimed Cynthia

"Now you won't have to worry anymore". Bonnie was just as ecstatic for her big brother but the two girls noticed that he was still very somber about it.

"I don't know if I deserve it." He sighed, thinking about his mother.

"Is it because of mom?" asked Bonnie, knowing the look her brother had on his face.

"I feel that there is no way I can live up to the job she had done." He responded.

The two girls looked on in silence before Cynthia decided to say something. "I'm sure your mother will be proud of whatever you do" she whispered, putting a comforting hand on Clemont's shoulder. The gym leader smiled and accepted this allowing for the trio to continue the game after dinner.

 **Hall of Origins**

Ash was continuing his training with Lucario in the main forest along with Serena who was beginning to learn how to use the power of the Kalos guardians. Things were progressing rather well for the two of them when Reikon entered the room. " **Ash, Serena, I've come across rather disturbing news**." The pokemon spoke, getting the attention of the two humans.

"What is that?" they both asked, putting a halt to their training.

" **Serena your mother was attacked and is currently missing**." Reikon revealed.

"WHHAAATT, we have to save her." Serena said aloud with concern and horror.

" **I don't know where she is and we can't go back for another 4 days?** " the psychic type revealed.

"WHHYYY NNOOTT!" roared Serena who was on the verge of tears.

" **We I forgot to mention about the Hall of Origin is that it is technically not even on Earth but in a separate dimension that can only be accessed with the help of Palkia. Palkia can only use his powers for this once every four days until the Damos Clan heir is found.** " Reikon explained. Serena collapsed onto the ground and began to cry, knowing full fell that she might never see her mother again.

Ash went down on a knee to console her but one thought rang out in his mind " _Where have I heard the name Damos before_ "?

" **I'm sorry Serena but until Ash claims the rest of his mates our ability to travel between dimensions is limited to Palkia's powers alone**." revealed Reikon. It took nearly an hour, but Serena stopped crying and threw herself back into her training, allowing Ash to continue his own with Lucario.

 **Michina Town Ruins: Four Days Later**

Atop the Michina town ruins and staring into the sky was a 19-year-old girl named Sheena. Although she looked normal like any other girl (wearing a blue and white skirt dress with black leggings and a ribbon around her neck. See her movie artwork if you want a more accurate picture.) she had a secret. Sheena was the last living descendent of Damos, one of the original humans whom Arceus interacted with. The 19-year-old women stood near the top of the ruins and looked out into the sky as thoughts raced in her mind. For as long as she could remember Sheena always knew what she wanted in life. She wanted to do right by Arceus and marry the man of her dreams. For a long time, that man was her guardian Kevin. When Sheena was eight her parents were killed in a car crash leaving her an orphan. Kevin was a family friend and at the age of 15 began taking care of the young girl. Admiration for her caregiver changed to love when Sheena got older and she had planned to show him her feelings soon.

However, recently those plans began to change. Over the past few weeks Sheena had been hit with constant dreams about one Ash Ketchum who had helped her pacify Arceus two years ago. In these dreams she saw Ash surrounded by the legendary pokemon of Sinnoh along with five other human silhouettes. Ash would step closer towards Sheena and as the light would shine on him his skin would change to look as if he was a mixture of Arceus and a Lucario (His tattoo pattern). He would then envelope her in a hug before placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. It was at this moment where Sheena would always wake up from the dream. At first it didn't bother her but the dream kept returning and she would wake up with her nightgown embarrassingly soaked in her fluids because the dreams were too vivid for it not to be a sign of something more. Because of these dreams she was on the fence about revealing her feelings to Kevin. What she had noticed from the dream was that Ash was hot, like really hot and it drove her crazy. That along with the caring attitude he showed when he was in Michina Town made him all the more appealing the young lady. She was woken from her the by Kevin who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok Sheena? You've been awful quite these last few days." he asked the girl.

"I don't know Kevin I've been feeling it a bit off and have been having some strange dreams. They could possibly be premonitions but I'm not too sure." she revealed to her caretaker.

"Well tell me what they are about and maybe I can help." Kevin chided playfully.

"Well do you remember the boy who helped us pacify Arceus several years ago?" she asked him. "

Vaguely, why?" he responded knowing full well who the young man was but he wouldn't let Sheena know that for his own sake.

"Because I believe that the visions are about him helping me in the future." She whispered, looking away from her caretaker. If she was able to see Kevin's face, she would have noticed his eyes bulge at her sentence.

"Let's worry about that later. We should enjoy today." Kevin recovered, putting a reassuring hand on Sheena. Suddenly the sound of whirling blades could be heard and the duo looked up to see a helicopter flying towards them. "That's weird, we never see… look out!" yelled Kevin, grabbing Sheena and diving into a crevice as explosions began to reign down upon the ruins.

"What's going on Kevin." whispered a scared Sheena as her face was buried into Kevin's chest.

"I don't know but we just have to wait this out. _So I can get some answers and protect her_." He responded. After 10 minutes the raid stopped and Kevin was able to take a peek out of the crevice to see the helicopter land on the ground and two figures exit from the vehicle. The first person was a woman that looked to be in her mid 20's. She had scarlet colored hair and matching eyes. Her partner was a man in his early 30's who possessed blue hair with two spiked tips. " _How did they escape from prison_ " Kevin screamed internally as he gently pushed Sheena against the wall. The two people getting out of the helicopter were none other than Saturn and Mars of Team Galactic. "Sheena, I want you to listen to me carefully. Run back to town as fast as you can. These people are after you and will stop at nothing to achieve their goal." he let out, shocking the girl.

"What about you?" she pleaded, grabbing his arm to try and prevent him from leaving.

"I'm going to try and stop them." he whispered reassuringly. With that he climbed out of the crevice and confronted the dangerous duo. "So, what are two former Team Galactic Commanders doing out of prison and disturbing my ruins?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"We're here to take that pretty little lass of yours's to our boss so he can prevent the chosen one from rising." Saturn growled out.

"Yeah and besides, there's three of us. Jupiter is driving the chopper." Mars added.

Kevin paled at this but didn't waver. "You will never get her." He snarled and tossed out two pokeballs to reveal an Electivire and a Magmortar.

"Oh well, have it your way." Said Saturn as the duo tossed out their own pokemon. Mars released her Purugly while Saturn let out his Toxicroak. The four pokemon engaged in battle but Kevin could not order them because the Galactic Admins were on him and they began to fight hand-to-hand. Meanwhile Sheena was beginning to get herself up out of the crevice and started running towards the direction of Machina Town. "Shit, Jupiter go after her." Saturn ordered at the helicopter.

" _I can't let that happen_ " thought Kevin as he ordered Electivire to short circuit the chopper with a thunder. However, this left Toxicroak alone long enough to maneuver its way behind Kevin. The electric type tried to let out a warning shout but it was too late as Kevin was stabbed from behind by the poison type's arm blades. Kevin let out a cry in pain as he ordered his pokemon to go and protect Sheena. The two pokemon followed his orders, leaving their trainer behind to catch up with Sheena, however the Galactic duo were hot on their heels. Sheena was running as fast as she could, however the climb down although normally safe was extremely harsh when rushing. She had already injured herself and was covered in large gashes that were bleeding pretty heavily when she saw Electivire rush from behind her and pick her up. But just as this happened, she was blasted from the pokemon's arms by Toxicroak and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. She let out a scream of pain and looked down at her body to see her leg bent at an unnatural angle.

"Well, well, well. The last descendant of the Damos clan lying before our feet with a broken leg." laughed Saturn as he bent down and stamped on Sheena's arm, breaking that as well. The girl beneath him screamed in terror and pain while Mars made sure Kevin's pokemon were unconscious.

"What do you want." Sheena cried weakly as the pain became near unbearable.

"We need you to stop the Chosen One silly." Mars responded as the downed girl began to slip into unconsciousness. Sheena was beginning to lose a decent amount of blood and the Galactic duo knew they had to hurry.

"Alright Mars, signal for Jupiter to get down here and…" Saturn was caught off as the flying helicopter exploded in mid-air due to a blast coming from behind them. The duo turned around and their mouths hit the floor. Standing there was the Creation Trio, also known as Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.

" **Step away from our lady.** " ordered Dialga.

"That's impossible…" stuttered Mars. Saturn was not as intimidated and grabbed the unconscious Sheena by the throat with the intent of using the poor girl as a hostage for the time being.

" **Giratina now!** " ordered Palkia to her brethren. Suddenly black tendrils appeared from the ground beneath the Duo's feet and pierced them from behind, killing them instantly.

" **Hurry, we need to get her back to the hall**." Said Giratina, seeing the extent that his lady was injured. Palkia nodded and quickly opened up a portal back to the Hall of Origin. She then carefully lifted the girl up and went through the portal with Dialga and Giratina.

 **With Kevin Several Minutes Ago**

Bleeding profusely and dying, the young man saw a large explosion caused by an attack he had seen only once before, two years ago. Knowing that his charge was safe in the hands of her guardians he tapped a button on his watch and spoke. "Echo Base, this is S2. I will not make it out of this but the Damos Clan heir is safe with her guardians. This will be my final report". With that Kevin expired and joined Arceus.

 **Hall of Origin**

Ash and Serena had just finished their training for the day and were seeing how their pokemon were progressing. Suddenly the Sinnoh Guardians came through a portal holding an injured and unconscious Sheena. "Dear Arceus what happened?" Cried Serena as the two of them and Lucario ran over to the girl.

" **She was attacked by several of Goodshow's fools**." growled Giratina.

" **Serena go grab Latias and tell her to meet us in the Damos Clan bedroom. Ash if you're going to learn how to use Aura to heal others than there is no time better than now**." Lucario ordered. The two humans nodded and rushed to get Sheena to a clean bed where the pokemon could help her.

 **And that concludes the 4th chapter of our story. A few of you have been asking for the harem list so here it is: Sabrina, Clair, Anabel, Sheena, Female N, and Serena. People were also asking about Cynthia being added to the harem but I have to put my foot down on this idea. I have nothing against Cynthia, in fact I believe she and Ash would make a great couple but the girls for this story have to be connected to a clan or have powers (I made an exception for Serena because who doesn't love amourshipping). Cynthia in this story will be paired with Clemont for those who haven't seen my original story. I feel that Clemont needs a strong woman to keep him on task and Cynthia is perfect for him. Anyway, as always; fave, follow, and review. Until next time Commard out.**


	5. A Decision Made

**Hello Everyone, I am back with another chapter of Redux. Last time we left off with the supposed rescue of Sheena. However we don't know if there will be any lasting affects from the injuries she sustained. Also we know that the league conference has begun and Clemont has been offered a new job in order to help his family. Now that we are caught up to speed I would like to give everyone a notice: This chapter contains a torture a rape scene. Now I in know way support rape but this must happen for the plot to progress. I am sorry if it offends anyone but I will give another warning before the scene starts so that they may skip it. Without further-ado let's get started.**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **PLHQ Summit**

The past week had been great for Clemont. His new position had allowed him to finally start working out a bit and he was already feeling better than he had ever been before. The crisp air was doing wonders for his health and he was focused on his new job. During the week he had also gotten to know his fellow Kalos gym leaders much better, interacting with them and networking with the leaders from other regions. When he talked with Korrina she had been extremely sad as she had found out that her grandfather had passed away during his sleep and was preparing for the funeral after the conference. He had asked her if she could check up on their fellow gym leaders while he was investigating with Cynthia and she accepted despite her condition. Clemont figured this was because she needed something to bury her mind in to get away from the death of Gurkinn. With that taken care of, Clemont and Bonnie called their father back home to let him know about both his promotion and the fact that they would be heading to Sinnoh for a while.

It was now the final day of the conferences and the pair of siblings headed into the hall, sitting down at the Kalos table with the other members of their region. Goodshow had arrived as well and the meeting had gone along smoothly up until the end. "We have one last thing to talk about today." Goodshow said, clicking several buttons on the computer so that the projector showed a picture of Lumiose City. About 3 weeks ago after the Team Flare attacks I sent a few officials to talk to the runner-up of the Kalos League Ash Ketchum."

The crowd became hushed as a video began playing, causing Cynthia to become angry. "They were to ask him for information about a possible Team Flare Conspirator in Allain who was the winner of the league. However, for no apparent reason Ash unleashed a pokemon to attack them and they were killed before receiving any chance to live." explained Goodshow as he showed the group the video that he had shown only to the champions prior to today.

Gasps could be heard as the video showed Ash unleashing a shadowy pokemon that tore the officials apart with no mercy. This made multiple people in the hall ill just from watching the violence displayed. The video finished and the chairman began to speak again. "Although we don't know what was said, I would like to motion for a vote to bring Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne in for questioning for the murders of these officials." Goodshow finished.

Cynthia was fuming and was about to say something when Steven spoke up. "I second this motion. Even if he this was a misunderstanding, we need to find him and bring him in." the Hoenn champion explained.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE." Cynthia roared. "Now I have known Ash for nearly two years and I know that he would not do this. You can't just put him on wanted posters like that".

Goodshow sighed and took what Cynthia said into consideration (not really though). "I'm sorry Cynthia but we have to vote on it. The families of these officials want answers." he explained. A voting block popped up on each of the monitors in front of the league members. They had to vote yes or no on whether or not Ash Ketchum should be put on wanted posters.

After seven minutes all of the votes were cast and compiled onto the main screen. "We have reached a verdict." roared Goodshow in order to silence everyone. "With a vote of 42 to 23 wanted posters for Ash Ketchum will be posted at every gym and league facility starting in a week." concluded Goodshow. With that the meetings were dismissed and the rest of the gym leaders went back to their rooms to back for their journey's home. As Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, and Cynthia walked out they were discussing what just happened.

"I can't believe Goodshow had the guts to cast a vote like that." Cynthia growled out.

"He must think that he has enough evidence to convict Ash for this crime, but to me it is rather flimsy because the Ash I know would never do such a thing." Clemont responded. Bonnie and Korrina confirmed his statement with a nod. The four of them headed back to the hotel and wrapped up with dinner. Cynthia had explained to the siblings that they were leaving for Sinnoh the next morning and to be prepared for a long flight and car ride. Although the two siblings were excited to be out of Kalos and exploring for the first time. They also had hope that they would find an answer to what was happening around them.

 **With Goodshow**

Goodshow was currently facing a bit of a dilemma. Being the chairman of the Pokemon League does have a few perks. One of which allows him to see who voted for what option during the conference. However, what he saw was very alarming. Every single member of the Sinnoh table had voted against Ash being a wanted man. This showed him that the region was no longer under his control but rather Cynthia's.

" _She has too much influence. I might have to get rid of her sooner rather than later_." he thought, scanning through the rest of the people who voted against him. Some names he knew would vote against him, such as Brock, Misty, Norman, Cilan, and Iris due to their relationship with Ash but what shocked him was the fact that Sabrina, Clair, and Clemont voted against his wishes as well. The girls he thought would have barely known Ash and he had hoped that Clemont would follow his will after he had given the boy a promotion.

" _Maybe I need to be a bit more persuasive next time._ " wondered Goodshow as he poured himself a drink. He had been hoping to hear back from the team he had sent to investigate the Damos Clan but they had not contacted him yet. Then a sound rang on his television monitor asking for him to answer. Goodshow noticed it was from the Phatom and accepted the call.

"Please tell me you've heard back from D Team." he asked the Phantom.

"Not quite. In fact, they failed and the helicopter was destroyed allowing the Damos Clan heir to get away" growled the dark shadow.

"What! How could that happen?" the chairman roared, furious that he was denied his prize.

"Apparently someone stepped in to help her. Someone from that organization. We found the tattoo with their symbol on his back confirming that he was a member. This probably allowed the legendary pokemon to sense that she was in trouble and rescue her." the Phantom explained.

"Son of a, we were so close. This organization has really been a pain in the ass ever since we got the funds to start our operation. I need you to use your resources to see if we can find anything about the so-called Densetsu Purotekuta." Goodshow requested of his partner. "Also send a team back to the crime scene to see if they can obtain any of the heirs blood".

"And what will you do until we find another lead?" asked Phantom.

"I'm about to get my hands dirty for some information." chuckled the chairman. The screen turned off as he bid farewell to the Phantom and Goodshow got out of his seat to change into new clothing in preparation for his research.

 **Two Hours Later: PLHQ Basement**

Deep underground in the depths of the PLHQ lay the leagues prison cells. Only the worst of the worst criminals of the league were held here. Although recently there haven't been many prisoners, that was about to change in the coming months, or so Goodshow hoped. He was dressed from head to toe in all red. A trench coat was his top while the lower portion of his body consisted of red pants and black combat boots. He also had gloves which contained an area where something could be screwed in.

"Let me in. It is time to continue our little game." he said to a familiar looking guard in front of a door labeled Interrogation Room.

"Of course, sir. But I do have one question? Why all red?" asked the guard.

"It's pretty simple my boy, it's so blood doesn't show." Goodshow laughed and entered the room.

Inside the room was a single light hanging from the ceiling and underneath the light was a terrified Grace Yvonne sat bound to a chair with her arms in front of her and at her sides. She was clad in only a bra and panties and was shivering from the cold. She also had a busted lip and a black eye which was swollen shut.

"So Mrs. Yvonne are you ready to tell me where your daughter is, or should I say the heir of the Regele Clan." he growled, approaching her and grasping the woman's chin.

"I would never sell my daughter out to the likes of you. She is innocent in all of this. _How does he know we are the last descendants of the Regele?"_ Grace responded defiantly.

This caused Goodshow the let out a horrific laugh, "Oh no my dear she is no longer innocent". With that he played a video for her showing what actually happened that day in the alley and how the two teenagers were teleported away by the Kalos Guardians.

"No, please leave her out of this. I don't know where she is." the mother begged.

"Oh, I know you don't, which is why I have another question for you." said Goodshow as he changed the screen to a picture of a strange symbol. At this Grace's face paled which was immediately noticed by her captor. The symbol was a large circle separated into six compartments, each containing a different tribalistic pattern.

"I see you recognize this. So, what can you tell me about the Densetsu Purotekuta" Goodshow smiled, a bit too sweetly.

" _How does he know about them. I know that know one sold us out so how does he know about both of these things?_ Nothing I've never seen…" Grace was interrupted as Goodshow smashed his fist into her face.

"I want answers Grace, not lies". The women whimpered but refused to give him any answers. "Alright then. We do this the hard way" Gooshow sighed and wheeled a cart over from the corner of the room making Grace pale in fear.

On this cart were several attachments for Goodshow's gloves as well as a car battery and sparkplugs. Goddshow attached several of the studs to his gloves and swung at the woman's face doing damage to the poor woman's head. Grace screams were muted as he continued to swing and broke her jaw after five minutes, causing blood to start gushing out of her mouth.

"Anything to say?" he asked sarcastically. Grace simply responded by splitting blood onto him.

"I was hoping you would do that" Goodshow chuckled and pulled out the car battery.

"Get away from me, you sick monster." Grace try to say as he approached and ripped off her bra.

"Well my dear let's hope you like electricity as much as your daughter's friends." He laughed, taking a fist full of breast and connecting a spark to her nipple. Grace tried to protest but her jaw wouldn't let her and Goodshow attached the second plug to her other nipple.

"You have one more chance to tell me what you know about this organization." Gooshow offered, but Grace held firm and didn't let a word out.

"Suit yourself" he said turning on the car battery and watching as Grace began to pulse and scream in agony.

The electricity from the battery surged through Grace's body at an insane rate causing her skin to start to turn red from electrical burns. After 10 minutes of this Grace still hadn't cracked and deespite the smell of burnt flesh in the air she had not wavered. So Goodshow decided to humiliate her the only way he could. He turned off the battery and unclipped the clamps causing Grace to snapback to the body of the chair.

 **CAUTION: RAPE SCENE AHEAD**

"You are very resilient my dear. So, I'm going to break you." he growled, pushing her over so that she was laying with her back to the floor. Grace started thrashing as she saw Goodshow begin to take his pants and boxers off.

"No, please." Grace pleaded as the man took a knife and cut open her seat.

"If you gave me the answers, I wanted then it wouldn't have come to this." he chided ripping the woman's panties off and tossing them aside. The captive's eyes widened as Goodshow attached slid a metal studded sleeve over his now erect member.

"Do you like it. This is so we shred your insides." Goodshow crackled a laugh, as his captive shuddered in fear. Grace cried in pain as the man entered her and began to fuck her rapidly.

"Tell me want I want to know." he ordered, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the woman's body. Grace was in excruciating pain but did not crack, frustrating the elderly man. He continued the tortuous technique for another ten minutes before he withdrew from the woman who was currently bleeding on the floor.

"Now I get tired of asking this; Where is your daughter and what does this symbol mean?" he grabbed the woman by her hair.

"Go to hell. Your time will come" grunted Grace, once again spitting blood on him. Goodshow responded by simply took his knife and slice Grace's throat leaving the woman to die on the floor.

"Maybe one day my dear, but this is your day." he said allowed before walking out of the cell. Grace had a few moments of solitude to pray to Arceus thanking him for the life that he had given her and for the safety of her daughter.

"I know you will avenge me Serena. Enjoy your time with Ash" she said in her dying breath.

 **Rape Scene OVER**

Walking down the hall, Goodshow knew he had to take a shower but pulled out his phone. Pressing a button he spoke "Tell Agent J to pick up our prisoner and dispose of the body in Kalos. Make sure she is branded as well for all to see. Also make sure she gets a blood sample for the portal.". Although he didn't get information, Goodshow now knew that all of the clans were connected to this new organization somehow.

 **Two Days Later**

Sheena woke up in a white void. "Where am I." she thought, looking around. It was at this moment she saw Kevin floating towards her.

"Kevin what happened to you? Are you ok?" she asked the young man.

"No Sheena, I was killed by Saturn's Toxicroak." the man revealed.

"What, No!" Sheena started crying and was enveloped in a hug from her guardian.

"It's ok, I would do it all again as long as you remain safe." he whispered. "No, I need you. I love you!" Sheena yelled out only to cover her mouth with her hand.

Kevin sighed, he knew she had admired him but this was taking it a bit too far. "What you had for me was admiration and a crush for me, not love. Besides, you are meant for someone else." responded Kevin.

"What do you mean meant for someone else." asked Sheena, sniffling a bit.

"You know the history of the Damos Clan from the scriptures your parents left behind do you not." Kevin prodded.

"The ones about the Chosen One returning and being part of a new age of the Guardians of Arceus? Yes, but me being part of a harem is all a bunch of nonsense." Sheena tried to say only to be shut down by the look on Kevin's face.

"It's very serious Sheena. At least you seem to be a little bit infatuated with the Chosen One already." chuckled Kevin.

"Are you saying the Chosen One is Ash." asked a shocked Sheena.

"Yes I am, how do you think he was able to interact with the other legendary pokemon so well." Kevin explained.

The man slowly started fading out of existence causing Sheena to cry. "Please don't leave, I don't know if I can do this." She pleaded.

"I have complete faith in you Sheena. Just remember, I will always be with you." encouraged Kevin as he disappeared. It was at this moment Sheena stirred and awoke in the real world.

Sheena's eyes opened slowly and felt something soft. She was in a dark room in a soft and comfy bed. The room was so dark that she could barely see to the end of her bed. She tried to move but felt to weak and was unable to do so. It was at this moment where she noticed that her left arm was in a sling.

"I guess they wrapped it up when I got here. Wherever here is." She said to herself. She once again tried to move her body but once again, no luck.

"Your leg is being fixed so your no going to be able to get up for a few days" a voice said from the darkness, shocking the poor girl.

"Who's there?" Sheena called out, unable to see past the end of her bed which was lit by a candle.

"It is Ash Ketchum. You may remember me from a time where Arceus had to be pacified for the Jewel of Life incident." the boy said, stepping into view.

Sheena's eyes widened, although her dreams had shown her what Ash had looked like, seeing it in person gave her a new impression. The colors on his body were beautiful and made him look all the more handsome causing the girl to unconsciously lick her lips.

"I've been having dreams about you Ash. Thank you and the Sinnoh Guardians for saving me." Sheena said softly.

"You were in really bad shape when you got here and we were afraid that you would be in a coma." another voice said as Serena entered Sheena's view. "I am Serena. I hope we can be friends while you are here and share Ash equally".

This caused both Ash and Sheena to blush as they could see the innuendo that Serena was putting out there.

"Ash why don't you continue training so we can have a little girl talk" she added. Ash nodded and left the girls to themselves. After two hours the two of them had talked about a great many things, ranging from their childhoods to the tattoos that covered Serena's luscious body. However, what was obvious was that both Serena and Sheena knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **And so that is a wrap. Serena's mother refused to give Goodshow any information regarding the wherabouts of both her daughter and the secret organization. Now Goodshow looks towards the future and the hope that he can prevent Ash from retrieving any more of his mates. Real life is also starting to get in the way of the story, however I should be able to give you all consistent updates monthly, if not every other month. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until Next time, Commard out.**


	6. Familial Introductions

**And we are back with another chapter of Redux. Last time we were here Ash had recovered Sheena from a dangerous situation and introduced her to Serena. Meanwhile Bonnie, Clemont, and Cynthia were heading to the Sinnoh Region to ask her grandmother about the Guardians of Arceus. What will happen? Only one way to find out.**

"Human Speech"

" _Human thoughts"_

 _"_ **Pokemon Speech** _"_

 _"_ _ **Pokemon thoughts**_ _"_

 **Chapter 6**

It had been two days since the end of the Pokémon League Conference and Cynthia's car was finally pulling into Celestic Town. Her and the siblings had flown into Jubilife and had been going nonstop. "Wow it's so beautiful out here." exclaimed Bonnie as she stuck her head out of the limo window.

"So, this is where you grew up Cynthia?" Clemont asked, also getting a good look at the scenery.

"Yeah, good old Celestic Town. It's nice to be away outside of the many large cities that Sinnoh has and Celestic is as country as you can get." Cynthia responded with a smile. Jervis pulled up to moderately sized house and let the trio off. Cynthia had told them about her grandmother and how her profession of Pokémon Mythology could possibly help them out. However, she neglected to tell her grandmother that they were coming so this was a surprise visit. The champion knocked on the door which was soon answered by the elderly woman.

"Cynthia my dear it's been too long since you last visited your grandmother." said Carolina, who wrapped her arms around Cynthia and gave her a hug.

"Grandmother I wish I was here for a cheerful reason but I'm afraid that is not the case." came the response from the young lady.

"Oh, what seems to be the reason then?" the elderly woman asked her granddaughter leading them to the kitchen table.

"I've been doing some detective work on a missing person case and we've come across the name of a group called The Guardians of Arceus." Cynthia explained, handing her grandmother a photo of their symbol. Carolina's face was calm as she took the picture from her granddaughter but inside she was screaming.

" _Where did she hear about them? I hope Goodshow didn't put her up to this, if so I have to be careful with what I say_ ". "Who could possibly be missing that could cause you to research this group?" she asked Cynthia.

"I'm sure you member Ash Ketchum. Well recently he disappeared at this symbol was left at the site. Goodshow showed us supposed footage of the incident involving Ash and league officials resulting in the officials being killed. Although Goodshow seems to think Ash is guilty, I want Ash's side of the story before making a decision." Cynthia finished.

Carolina took a deep breath, Cynthia didn't seem to be doing this for Goodshow so she could give her granddaughter some information. "I'm assuming wanted posters are being put up to find Ash." the grandmother asked which was confirmed with a nod from Cynthia who explained that the motion was pass at the conference. "Well, what have you dug up already on this organization?" Carolina prodded curiously. Cynthia explained what the trio had learned from Gurkinn before they had left the Tower of Mastery and what it could possibly mean to their situation. "Interesting, well I can't say I know more about the Guardians of Arceus since the knowledge Gurkinn gave you is the most archaeologists know about the order." the elderly lady explained, much to the dismay of the trio in front of her. "However, I know that the Pokémon Rangers did work with aura Pokémon rather recently. Maybe you should head to their Sinnoh HQ in Veilstone and ask if they know anything. But you should at least stay week." She added before looking at the Lumiose siblings. "By the way, I never got your two friends' names." Carolina motioned to the two younger blondes who were also at the table.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." bowed the young man.

"My brother is the Lumiose City gym leader and we traveled with Ash right up until he disappeared." Bonnie added. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." said the professor, shaking their hands.

"Why don't you help Clemont and Bonnie get settled into the rooms upstairs before we give them a tour of our home." she added. The trio went upstairs to get settled in and were talking.

"Your grandmother seems like a very cheerful person." said Bonnie, unpacking her backpack.

"She is but sometimes I think she can be a. bit much." Cynthia responded. "For instance, the fact that she knows that we are in a hurry but she is making us stay a week here before continuing." Cynthia threw her hands up in exaggeration.

"What about your parents?" Bonnie asked but immediately knew she touched a sensitive subject as Cynthia's face immediately soured. "Okay never mind that." the small girl whispered. The trio sat in silence as they continued to empty out their luggage. Eventually they finished and headed back downstairs to Carolina who with the assistance of Cynthia, took the Lumiose siblings on a small tour of their town. After having a late dinner, Clemont and Bonnie decided to turn in for the night, being very tired from the rushed traveling the group has been doing. This left the two Sinnoh natives alone in the kitchen for a talk.

"They both seem to be really nice. Where did you meet them?" Carolina asked her granddaughter. The champion sighed before responding

"They were the last travel companions Ash Ketchum had before the incident and I was hoping for them to have some information regarding why something like this could have happened". Cynthia continued to put dishes in the washer as her grandmother began prodding further.

"Why did you decide to take them along with you? A serious investigation is no place for a small girl nor a young man who is emotionally invested in said investigation." the professor chastised.

"Clemont is very good with electronics and helped uncover the Guardians of Arceus symbol from the crime scene using one of his inventions." Cynthia explained, turning back to face her grandmother.

"You seem to keep him around for more than just his inventions. Did my little girl finally find someone that caught her eyes." smiled Carolina, knowing that Cynthia would not miss the innuendo.

"Grandmother it's not like that a all" sputtered Cynthia as a crimson blush rose to her cheeks. "We are just working together to solve this case. Besides, he will be too busy with his new job as the Kalos rep to spend any time outside of his region." the champion responded. Carolina just sat at the table in silence, thinking about what her granddaughter had told her. If there was one thing the elderly lady couldn't do it was providing the same advice a parent could.

"Go up and sleep dear. We've had enough discussion for one day." Carolina explained. Cynthia nodded, leaving her grandmother alone in the kitchen to wondering if she would ever see her granddaughter truly smile again.

 **One Week Later**

The past week had been a wonderful time for the Lumiose Siblings. Cynthia and her grandmother had given them a tour of the town and the surrounding area and even took them climbing along Mt. Cornet. Clemont had nearly collapsed from exhaustion but in the end they all had a good time. It was their last night staying in Celestic Town and everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. "Clemont do you really have to bring your laptop to the table?" Bonnie asked her brother.

Even though the young man had enjoyed the past week, he had not forgotten about the disappearance of Serena's mother and would search for any information regarding her every night. "Bonnie I have to know if Grace is alright. If we can figure out who is causing these attacks then we will get a hint as to what happened with Ash." Clemont responded, typing away on his keyboard.

Cynthia let out a sigh. Although it had been good to take a break from her duties as a champion, the week break had just made her more motivated to find out what is going on with Ash. Suddenly Clemont gasped and closed his laptop, pushing I to Cynthia. "I think you need to see this." he whispered. Bonnie tried to grab the laptop but was stopped from doing so by her brother who told her that it was too horrible for her to see.

Cynthia took the laptop gingerly and opened it. The screen showed an article saying that Grace Yvonne's body was found outside of her home hanging by her neck from a tree. " _Dear Arceus_ " thought the champion as she continued to read. The article stated that: the woman was tortured and raped repeatedly and was branded with the same F symbol that Delia Ketchum was found with earlier this month. Carolina saw the article as well and paled drastically.

"What is it. What is on the computer?" Bonnie pleaded, mad that she did not get to see.

"Serena's mom is dead." answered Clemont. The gravity of the situation hit Bonnie like a truck and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Killed by the same people who attacked Ash's mother." he added. Bonnie began to break down even more forcing Clemont to take her upstairs and put her to bed. This once again left Cynthia alone with her grandmother.

"Grandmother we your help. Things cannot go on like this or more people will be killed for unknown reasons." Cynthia pleaded.

"Alright, I'll reach out to some comrades and see if I can dig up anything." she answered. Cynthia wished her goodnight and went upstairs to clean up before bed. Carolina walked out into the garage and locked the door. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a phone. She pressed the call button and began talking; "Echo Base this is S1, The Regele matriarch has been murdered. We need to start mobilizing before something else happens".

Holograms then appeared in front of Coraline from her wall and humans began to take shape. There were six of them, five males and one female. "Carolina, I hear that your granddaughter is researching our organization." one of the figures said.

"We don't need to worry about Cynthia. She is on our side and wants justice for those who have been wronged." the grandmother answered, sitting down on the floor.

"I see, well we want you to be careful Carolina. We've recently lost K1 and S1 so we just want to make sure you stay alert and are careful about who you trust with information." the hologramic woman added. Carolina could only nod in acceptance at this news.

"We will convene again in a few weeks and Carolina" the hologram paused, allowing the woman to look up. "We need you to make sure your granddaughter does not succumb to the dangers of Goodshow." with that the holograms cut out and Carolina went upstairs to go to sleep. After all, this conversation gave her a lot to think about.

 **Hall of Origins**

Sheena had been under a lot of stress over the past week. The reality of her situation had finally set in and she was still recovering from the attack. It was not the physical affects (As Lucario and Latias along with a little help from Ash, healed her injuries perfectly) but rather the mental scarring. She had been able to get up and walk around the different sections of the hall of origins and thanked the Sinnoh Guardians for saving her. She had become rather close with Serena and was able to share her pain after Reikon had returned. from Earth and found that Serena's mother had been brutally killed like Ash's had. All three of them had lost a parental figure butt they had begun to bond over it. However right now Sheena was eating dinner with Ash alone as Serena had thrown herself into her training to distract her from her mother's death.

"Sheena I know this is a huge change but you've adapted remarkably well." Ash complimented as they dug into their food.

Sheena swallowed what she was eating before responding with "It was a great shock to me but I had dreams before and being able to bond with both of you has helped me move past what has happened to me". She had been through a lot in her young life and being here with Ash and Serena was far from the worse thing that could have happened to her. After all this appeared to be her destiny, so why not enjoy it. Sheena had been wearing the same rubber tracksuit as Serena, however hers contained the symbol of the Sinnoh region. "Ash I want you to come by later. There is something I need to show you." she whispered, grabbing he Chosen One's hands in her own. Ash felt a shiver course through his body as Sheena let go and began cleaning her plate. "Sheena I will be at your room at nine." he let out, having an idea as to what this was all about.

Ash had to comfort a crying Serena who was still understandably upset from what happened to her mother. Reikon had managed to retrieve her mother's Ryhorn and the ground type was starting to feel at home in its new surroundings. This seemed to pacify the Kalos native slightly and she drifted off to sleep. After wishing her goodnight, Ash meandered down to Sheena's room and knocked on. the door.

"Come in" he heard Sheena's voice and opened the door. Sheena was standing at the foot of her bed waiting for him. "Ash you've helped me pacify our lord in my time of need and even saved me from a horrible fate. It is only right that I repay you." she whispered, approaching him. Ash took a sharp breath as he knew where Sheena was heading. "Are you sure about this?" he asked but was shushed as Sheena placed a kiss upon his lips. The two human mouths melted into one another as Ash tried to overpower his lover. His tongue eventually became too much for Sheena to handle and he entered her mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of her oral surface. With a loud pop, the two separated and gasped for air.

"That was amazing Ash" Sheena let out before bounding onto the bed that was in her room. The boy was at a loss for words and was shaking his head to snap out of it. He jumped onto the bed as well and began to unzip Sheena's training suit while she did the same to his. As the zippers were pulled down Ash's eyes widened as his lover's breasts were exposed to him. Using his teeth, he gently pulled the rest of her suit off helping the girl step. out of it.

"Your so beautiful." he breathed out. Sheena began to tear up at this statement so Ash enveloped her in another kiss. When they broke apart Sheena noticed a small mound in Ash's groin through the training suit he was wearing.

"Let's get this off of you." she laughed getting on her knees and pulling down the rest of his suit. When Sheena got down to Ash's crotch her lover's dick sprang out and hit her square in the face. "Wow" was all she could say, licking her lips. Sheena finally got the rest of Ash's suit off and the duo took a moment to observe each other's bodies. "Your tattoos are gorgeous." she complimented, licking her lips in preparation. "When do I get some of my own?" she asked.

"Patience my dear. It will all happen soon. Lest just enjoy ourselves for now." chuckled Ash before he began placing soft kisses on her mouth, tugging on her lips with his teeth. Sheena moaned into Ash's mouth as their tongues continued to dance back and forth between bodies. While this was happening she could feel her lover's semi hard member continue to poke her in the stomach.

" _I need that in me._ " she thought, breaking their kiss. She pounced on him, pushing Ash onto his back and snaking her way down to his crotch in order to start stroking his member. Ash whined as his dick started to grow even more than before, topping out at 11in. "Well you certainly are well endowed." chuckled Sheena, before placing her lips over the head of his penis.

"Being the chosen one doooeess… Does give me some benefits" Ash shivered out as he felt Sheena insert his member into her mouth and down her throat. The Sinnoh native began to slowly pump his cock in and out of her mouth, pushing all of the way down to the base of his crotch and back out to the tip repeatedly. "You're so good Sheena." whispered the Chosen One as her actions had continued for another 10 minutes. "Here I come." he roared and deposited his cum into his lover's mouth. Sheena began swallowing the sweet nectar of her lover, engulfing so much that her stomach started to swell. Eventually it became too much and with a loud pop she released his member and excess cum started to spray all over her face and chest. Ash let out a chuckled as he watched Sheena's skin painted white. Sheena wiped some on her hand and stuck a finger in her mouth to taste it.

"Its delightful Ash" she moaned, tasting the slight saltiness of the liquid.

"I'm glad you like it. So let me do something for you." he answered, pushing her onto her back and straddling her. Ash bent down and began to lick and suckle on Sheena's chest. The girl beneath him let out a moan of pleasure as Ash continued to taste his bodily fluids. Nipping softly, the young man made his way around his lover's breasts and to her nipples. It was at this moment he began to suckle on those as well, causing Sheena to let out a scream and drench his groin with her nectar. While this was going on Ash began hearing a voice in his head. " **She is yours, stake claim and mark her** " the voice whispered to the young man. Unconsciously Ash moved his mouth to the left crook of Sheena's neck and continued his actions. " **Do it NOW** " the voice ordered as Ash felt his canines enlarge. In a swift motion he bit Sheena's crook and started injecting aura into his lover's body. The Damos Clan heir writhed in the bed as she felt like her body was on fire.

"Ash what's happening?" she screamed as a white light covered her for several seconds before stopping.

"Why don't you see for yourself" responded Ash, who pointed to the mirror above their bed. Sheena looked at her reflection and gasped. Her chest and stomach had a blue and silver pattern that matched Dialga, with the silver wrapping around her. breasts snugly. Her arms were colored white and had actual pink crystal spheres protruding out of her shoulders akin to Palkia. On her pubis was the symbol of the Damos clan etched gently into her skin, while the entire Guardian's of Arceus symbol glowed from the bite Ash gave her. Sheena's back was entirely taken up by a Giratina pattern with the Renegade Pokémon's wings between her shoulder blades. Her ass had the symbol of the Sinnoh Region etched into each cheek on a black background. The girl's legs were colored differently from one another. Sheena's left leg had a pink and cream pattern shaped like a crescent moon to represent Cresselia, while her right leg was pitch black with a hint of red and white to represent Darkrai. Finally came the Damos Heir's face. Sheena's face was now colored to look exactly like a Heatran's face, complete with the silver eye-mask and a molten outline that reached her hairline.

"Their absolutely beautiful." she whispered before being silence by another kiss from her lover.

"Yes they are and so are you my dear." Ash answered after he broke the kiss. The Chosen One resumed his activities on his lover, kissing all of the way down Sheena's stomach to her pubis He stopped at her intimate area and focused his kisses solely on Sheena's clan mark. The Damos Heir let out a mew and arched her back in pleasure. Although the pain had subsided from the transformation it did not stop her skin from being hypersensitive. Her mate's soft lips drove her over the edge once more and she came, this time getting some in Ash's mouth. "Wow my dear, you sure are a squirter." laughed the chosen one as he swallowed the treat, "What do you say, should we get on to the main event"?

Sheena took a moment to catch her breath but then responded; "Ash I love you and want to raise your children, but I don't to lose a child due to the upcoming battles". Ash understood this and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a box of condoms.

"I had asked Reikon to pick up several of these because your right. We can't risk having children or getting you pregnant when Goodshow wants to hurt us anyway he can." he explained, opening the box and taking out the preventative measure. Sheena reached up and removed the condom from its plastic wrapping.

"Here let me help you" the girl offered as she took the condom and slid it over her lover's tattooed member and pushed it tight against his scrotum. The with the smooth and tight material on his dick Ash's mast returned to its glory and he positioned himself over Sheena, his dick teasing her entrance. "Fuck me Ash. I've waited too long. Make my dreams a reality." she pleaded. Ash silenced her with a kiss and pushed forward, tearing the woman's symbol of purity. Sheena's cries were muffled by Ash's mouth until she gave her partner the go-ahead to start his actions. With that the Chosen One inched forward even more, sheathing himself in Sheena's cavern. He then started to slowly pump in and out of his lover, enjoying the feeling of the girl's walls clench his dick. Likewise, Sheena mewed over the feeling of the elastic wood that was penetrating her insides. After 10 minutes the pleasure got to her and Sheena came over her lover's member. Ash paused, allowing his Sinooh mate to catch her breath.

"I had no idea sex could be so amazing." she whispered, eyes pleading for Ash to fuck her some more. "It is the best feeling the human body can experience." he answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now how about I treat you to something special." Ash asked, reaching under his mate and grabbing her ass with both of his hands.

"Something speeeeccciiaaalll…" Sheena was interrupted as Ash picked her up off the bed and carried her over to the wall. Plastering her back to the wall, Ash made Sheena wrap his legs around his waist before diving back into his lover's pussy. He returned to the friendly cavern with renewed vigor and pistoned himself much faster than before causing joyous moans from the Sinnoh native. The piece of delicious meat attached to Ash's groin went so deep that it was touching his mate's cervix.

"Dear Arceus Ash." whined Sheena the pleasure driving her to near insanity as she dug her nails into Ash's back, drawing blood. The Chosen One winced as he felt his back sting but remained on task and continued to drive into Sheena's pussy. After nearly a half hour of listening to the sounds of moans and flesh-slapping Sheena felt that she was at her limit.

"Ash I'm so close, please just a little more love." she pleaded, hoping that she could achieve release just one more time. Although he didn't say anything, Ash thought the same and continued his hard work for a few more minutes, when he felt his member get drenched by fluids and constricted by an insane pressure from Sheena's inner muscles. With that the pipe burst and Ash came, filling his codom to the point where it nearly burst. Carrying his mate back to the bed, the two of them collapsed, with Ash unhooking Sheena's legs.

"That was incredible." the Sinnoh native breathed out, basking in the glorious afterglows of sex. "Yes it was." Ash answered, lying on his stomach to catch his breath. It was then Sheena noticed something on Ash's back. Another compartment of the Guardians of Arceus tattoo was filled, this one now contained the symbols of both the Sinnoh region and the Damos Clan. Ash pushed himself up onto his knees, the condom still on his dick had expanded to nearly three times it's original size due to the amount of semen he had released. He was about to get up and head back to his own room when his wrist was grabbed by Sheena.

"Please Ash, just stay the night with me." pleaded the young lady.

Ash smiled "Of course my dear. All you had to do was ask. Besides, the sight of you being covered in my essence is too wondrous to pass up". Ash went to pull the covers over the two of them but stopped as Sheena peeled the semen filled condom off of his member.

"Since you like me covered so much, we should add some more." she laughed, dumping the cum from his condom all over her face and body, smearing it into her skin like she would sunscreen.

Ash laughed, kissing her on the lips once more. "You are so beautiful my dear." and with that he pulled the cover over their sticky bodies and the duo drifted off to sleep.

 **And with that, another chapter comes to an end. Cynthia introduced the Lumiose siblings to her grandmother. The same grandmother now ships her and Clemont. She also appears to be part of the rogue group. Meanwhile, Ash has claimed his second mate. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	7. A New Lead

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with Another chapter of Ascension. It's been awhile, but now the story will really start to pick up. Anyway let's get into it.**

 **Chapter7**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

* * *

Across the sea in the Hoenn Region was the city of Petalburg. It's gym leader Norman Maple had arrived home from the annual league conference the night before and had told his son Max that he had something important to tell him in the morning. Norman was a family man and wanted to gently tell his son about what was going on surrounding his idol Ash Ketchum. Max had taken a seat on the couch when his dad entered the room.

"So dad what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

Norman was about to answer his son when the front door opened and his daughter walked inside followed by her boyfriend Drew. "Ma, May, what are you doing home" Norman stuttered out, shocked that his daughter was here. This wasn't a bad thing but ever since she had started formally dating Drew she had become rather mean to others and he was debating whether or not to force her to call of this relationship.

"Hi dad, we just got in last night and we wanted to surprise you since you were coming back from the conference." explained May, taking a seat next to Max with her boyfriend. Drew just nodded along with what his girlfriend said and gave Norman a polite greeting. "So, what are we doing gathered out here?" asked the female Maple as her dad sat down across from them.

"Dad was going to tell me about something that happened at the conference." replied Max, motioning to his father.

Norman took a deep breath before speaking. He told them that the meetings went rather well until the final day. He then said that on the final day Goodshow showed them footage of Ash Ketchum and a mysterious Pokémon murdering several league officials. Norman was then interrupted by his son.

"There is no way that Ash would do such a thing." Max protested.

Norman shook his head "I think so too but we had a vote and the league has decided to make him a wanted man and have flyers put up at every facility".

May was just as shocked as her brother but she didn't show it. The girl looked over to her boyfriend and noticed he had a large grin on his face. " _What is that all about_ " thought the girl as her father continued to talk.

"Anyway, I wanted to warn the two of you that this is happening and to be prepared in case anyone comes to question you about his whereabouts." the father explained. With that he left to go do rounds at his gym, leaving his children alone with Drew.

It was at this moment that Drew spoke up and revealed his true feelings. "I always knew that there was something off with Ketchum." he said, spitting out Ash's last name with venom. Max gasped at what his sister's boyfriend was saying.

"What do you mean by that Drew?" May asked, still in a bit of shock from what her father had told them. "

It was the way he carried himself, such a smug attitude of superiority." Drew explained.

"Look who's talking mister, I'm the best coordinator in the world." Max said irony dripping with every word.

"What's that mean pipsqueak?" Drew roared back. The coordinator was ready to go after the younger boy but was stopped by his girlfriend.

"Hey easy you two. Let's not fight over something we have no control over." interrupted May, standing up and getting between the two boys in order to pacify them.

"May you can't be serious about this. We traveled with Ash for over a year. He would never do the things that were done in the video." exclaimed Max trying to get his point across.

"I know Max. I'm trying to be neutral right now. We won't know the full story until he gets a trial." she explained. This seemed to pacify Drew for the time being, however Max was still fuming internally. The group split up, May and Drew went out shopping for their Pokémon while Max was left alone in the house.

The 10-year-old was in deep thought regarding his idol. He was several months away from getting his trainer's license and had wanted to emulate Ash's style " _There must be some explanation for all of this"_ he thought, going onto his computer. Max tried to look up any information on the disappearance of Ash but only came up with news articles regarding the death of his mother. This brought even more sadness to Max. When the boy had heard of Delia's death, he was really sad. The woman had been extremely nice to him for as long as he had known her. He had done a bit more research on her death and came to the conclusion that it was a revenge kill by former Team Flare members for their group's defeat at the. hands of Ash. This got the boy extremely worried about his own family. After all, May and him had helped Ash take down both Team Magma and Aqua. What would stop former members of those organizations from taking revenge.

His dad had calmed his thoughts by telling him that the league would protect a gym leader and their family as it is written into the league contract. Still Max had his doubts and decided to do more research on what Ash was doing leading up to his confrontation with Team Flare. It was with this research that he discovered Ash was traveling with the gym leader of Lumiose City and his sister. The young girl Bonnie caught his eye immediately.

" _She's rather pretty."_ Max thought, staring at the picture. It was then that he saw Ash was also traveling with another girl named Serena Yvonne. He noticed that she was holding hands with his idol and Max became a bit saddened by this. " _I guess May lost her chance with him_." he said to himself. It wasn't that Max hated Drew, he was an alright guy. But the young boy didn't think the green-haired was a good influence on his sister. Ever since they started dating his sister's attitude and personality had changed to be rather crude just like Drew. " _Or maybe that was always her personality but Drew brought it out of her._ " he thought. Suddenly his mom called him from downstairs, letting the boy know that his lunch was ready. Max sighed, before turning off his computer and heading down to eat.

 **Sinnoh Reigion: Veilstone City**

The blonde trio of travelers were just arriving at their destination in Cynthia's limo. It had taken several days to get from Celestic town to Veilstone City but it was well worth the time they spent. Clemont and Cynthia had become closer during the car-ride, talking about their interests and their philosophies as trainers. Bonnie was ecstatic about this development but didn't show it because she did not want to ruin what was building between the two the of them. Cynthia had also told them that Ash's friend Gary was also working in the Sinnoh region as a researcher and would support their efforts in clearing his name. The group was in Veilstone because Cynthia needed to examine the museum containing the famous meteorites. She had recalled it having several exhibits on the history of aura and hoped that coming here would provide a few clues. The limo had reached its destination, a small house with a white fence.

"So, this is Maylene's house?" asked Clemont. Although he would always meet each gym leader at the conference, this year he spent a lot of extra time with the Sinnoh leaders because of Cynthia.

"Kind of. Maylene actually recently married so this is her husbands house and where she lives now." Cynthia explained, as the car. door was opened for them by Jervis.

"Now that you mention it, I did see her wearing a wedding ring on her hand during the conference." Clemont pondered, getting out of the car. "What does her husband do"?

"Her husband was a trainer but several years ago has really started becoming a rather good breeder. He has made quite a name for himself in the Sinnoh region." Cynthia explained. The trio came upon the front door to the house where Cynthia reach out a hand and knocked on it. The door was opened by Maylene.

"Hi, Cynthia, what are you doing here?" she asked, noticing that Clemont and his sister were there as well.

"Maylene we were wondering if you could help get us into the vaults of the museum. I think there might be some clues to Ash's disappearance hidden within the aura files." the champion asked.

Maylene stood at the door thinking before a voice from further inside the house spoke up. "Honey who's at the door." the voice said as Maylene came to a conclusion about the group's situation.

"It's Cynthia. She wants me to help her with the Ash case." the gym leader responded.

"Well why don't you invite our guests inside then." the voice answered back as a man appeared from behind Maylene. The young man had dark purple hair which was spiked in various places. He also wore a pink shirt with a long green apron over it.

"Everyone this is my husband Reggie." Maylene explained, introducing her lover to the group. Cynthia had known Reggie for awhile but the siblings introduced themselves, shaking his hand.

"Now then why don't we take this conversation inside. We were about to have lunch so we would be honored if you would join us." Reggie offered to the group.

The three travelers accepted and everyone filed inside to sit at the kitchen table. Maylene had already told Reggie about what had happened at the summit and how all of the Sinnoh leaders still believe that Ash is innocent until proven guilty. This allowed Cynthia to share that the trio had been looking for clues regarding a certain symbol.

"Off to the museum we go." cheered Maylene as everyone finished their meal and cleaned up. "It should be a piece of cake to get behind the scenes. I have an old friend who is in charge of the artifacts section.". Everyone else nodded along as they began their 10-minute trek to the museum.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Maylene but how is Paul treating you now that you married his brother?" the champion asked. The twins were also interested in this as Reggie had told them about what his brother had done as well as his rivalry with Ash.

"He has been very supportive of the two of us." Maylene revealed, shocking the champion. "Ever since Ash beat him two years ago, he changed for the better. Whatever Ash said to him after their battle sent him down a good path".

Cynthia hummed as she thought of bringing him into their little search but knew he was busy challenging the Battle Frontier in order to complete what his brother couldn't. The group finally arrived at the museum, where Maylene asked if her friend was available. The person at the kiosk buzzed them over to the side area where Maylene's friend (a woman named Mary) brought them behind the scenes.

"So, what are the champion and you looking for today?" the woman asked Maylene. Maylene motioned over to Cynthia so the champion could speak up. "We are looking for something that resembles this symbol" said Cynthia, handing the woman a piece. of paper with the Guardians of Arceus crest. "From what we've gathered it would most likely be with the Aura Guardian section".

The woman stood there thinking before she remembered exactly where she saw the symbol before. "Well this isn't in the aura section but we do have something else that has this." spoke Mary. "It's in the Dragon Clan section however, not the aura section. Come follow".

The group followed her down to the Johto section of the museum where she pulled out a stone slab out of a protected drawer. The slab was approximately 18 inches long and 12 inches wide. It had the Guardians of Arceus symbol engraved on the bottom of the slab along with the ancient language of Johto written all over the rest of it. "This is all we have of the symbol and we haven't had the opportunity to translate the runes yet." explained Mary.

"What does it say?" asked Clemont, not able to understand the scripture.

"I may be a bit rusty but let me see if I can translate it." offered Cynthia, taking out her laptop and snapping a few pictures.

Mary thanked the champion for helping the museum and they gave her an hour alone to translate while the rest of the group took a look around the different exhibits. Clemont enjoyed his time with Bonnie, learning about the history of the Sinnoh region. When Bonnie asked him why he was so interested in this topic Clemont gave very vague answers and avoided the question, getting his sister suspicious. After the hour was up the group headed back to Cynthia.

"I've got it translated." the champion exclaimed, clearly excited from whatever the slab revealed. "It says that: When the time is right the clan will cleanse it's heir and give her up to the Chosen One in order to preserve the future of the world".

Clemont blinked, unsure of what this exactly meant. "Does this help you. guys at all?" Maylene asked the champion.

"It means that we are heading to Johto to visit the Dragon Clan. They must have some information about who this Chosen One is." Cynthia responded.

"Then I guess we are staying the night here before we leave tomorrow." reasoned Clemont, who got a nod from the champion as a response.

"Thank you so much for your help Mary." Maylene bowed to her friend. Mary said that it was no problem and put the slab away before ushering the group out of the museum.

After saying goodbye to Maylene the group headed to a hotel to spend the night. After Bonnie went to sleep, Clemont lay awake in bed thinking about not only the journey that lay ahead but also his nagging feelings involving the Sinnoh champion. " _I don't know what to do. She is so smart and beautiful and I am simply a gym leader. For now the only thing I can do is help solve this case_." he said to himself before dosing off to sleep.

 **PLHQ**

Goodshow was in his office looking over the latest reports from his agents. The new team he had sent to Michina Town had been able to recover some blood of the Damos heir. " _Perfect we are a third of the way there. It's time to focus on the next clan_." he thought, turning over to his television where the phantom appeared once again. "Did your resources find anything on the Esper and Harmonia heirs? he asked the shadowy figure.

"Unfortunately, not. There is nothing on them in the databases and any name we search comes up blank. It might be better to just focus on getting the heir of the Dragon Clan." the Phantom offered.

Goodshow sighed "Alright we will focus on that. I want you to get a team and head to Johto" the chairman ordered.

"Show, how do you want us to go around acquiring the Dragon Clan Heir?" it asked.

Goodshow put his hand to his chin, thinking of the best way to go about the next step of their plan. "Thanks to our weapon, Lance has been able to assure me that the clan does not know about the prophecy and the only female of age is under constant watch by the elders. All you have to really do is confront the elders and they should. be able to turn. her over to you without a fight." reasoned Goodshow.

The phantom looked interested was a bit skeptical. "Can't you just tell Lance to get the elders to do it for us?" it asked.

"That normally would be the case. However, they don't use phones in Blackthorn and Lance is busy setting up sacred area right now." the chairman revealed.

"Alright Show. I will get a team ready. However, remember if we fail to get all of the blood samples then our plan is doomed and we will be crushed by the Chosen One". With that the phantom disappeared from the screen, leaving Goodshow alone again.

"I have a backup plan in place. If we can't get them all then we will simply make an example of someone to build an army and fight the old-fashioned way. And I already have two people in mind." he said in the darkness.

 **Unova Region**

In the wilderness of the Unova region was a small house made out of stone. Inside of the house were three young ladies sitting around a wooden table. One had dark pink hair and eyes and was wearing a green sweater with a pink apron around her waist (If you want to know what they exactly look like, look up their Black and White 2 artwork). The second woman had blonde hair and brown eyes while wearing a blue sweater and yellow apron. These two were Anthea and Concordia, the former foster daughters of Ghetsis, the mastermind behind Team Plasma.

The final young lady was Natural Harmonia Gropius also known as N. N had long green hair, blue eyes, and was rather tall. Now N had suffered at the hands of her foster father Ghetsis. She had been damaged both physically and emotionally, forced to become the perfect queen for Team Plasma. This suppressed her personality and the suppression was finally broken when Ash defeated. However, the damage was already done to the point where she now thought she was a servant to her foster sisters instead of being their equal. Anthea and Concordia were horrified at this revelation and had spent the last 14 months trying to reverse the damage done to their sister by Ghetsis. They tried to find out more about N's past, hoping to find a way to make up for what happened.

N already had the name Natural and Harmonia before Ghetsis gave her a new last name. So the sisters decided to perform some research on the name Harmonia, hoping to find some clue about where their sister came from. What they did find was rather shocking. They saw that nearly 400 years ago there was a clan of power humans that used the name Harmonia. These humans had powers exactly like their sister's. They came to the conclusion that she was some a descendant of this clan. And so, they wandered the Unova region, looking for the symbol that represented the clan which led them to the house they were in now. The house they were staying in was over 300 years old and had the clan symbol etched above the doorway. The duo was awoken from their thoughts when N began to speak.

"Mistress Anthea, Mistress Concordia, would you like me to clear your plates?" the green-haired woman bowed.

"N no, we can do it ourselves. Why don't you go rest?" Concordia offered in response, placing her hand on her sister's arm. N let out a whimper and began to panic, thinking back to when she was abused by Ghetsis.

"N it's ok, it's ok." Anthea whispered trying to console her sister. However, this did not work as the green-haired woman ran in horror and fell into the wall and onto the ground.

"N are you alright?" Concordia asked in horror. "I think so mistress." N whispered out, placing a hand on the wall for support.

Suddenly her hand pushed the stone block into the wall and a crumbling sound was heard. The wall behind N began to quake and the stone started to move back with the rest of the wall. The three sisters could only stare in shock as the wall receded and a small room was revealed with several torches.

"Here let me light these." Anthea said, pulling out a lighter and lighting one of the torches.

Now that there was light in the room, the trio saw what appeared to be a small crib in the center. Approaching the crib Concordia saw that there was a small locket with a leaf-symbol on it. "What's this?" she whispered, pulling it out from the crib.

"I have no idea mistress." answered N, although she did feel that there was something familiar about it

. "Let me see it" ordered Anthea, grabbing onto the locket and accidentally pushing the leaf symbol into the metal. With a burst of light, the three sisters were separated from each other with N ending up by herself. They were all speechless as a green light surrounded N and she disappeared from the house.

"Dear Arceus, where did she go?" asked Concordia.

"I don't know what just happened but we need to find her." Anthea responded.

"Alright let's contact Iris for some help with this. Maybe she knows what these symbols mean" Concordia breathed out. And so, the sisters sped off to find the Dragon trainer hoping that she could help them find their sister before something bad happened to her.

* * *

 **Now how was that for an update? Cynthia and the others are heading to the Johto region with Goodshow hot on their trail. Meanwhile N was spirited away by a locket (Where have we seen that before?) to parts unknown. Before I end the chapter, I would like to mention that I have started another story. This story is a How to Train Your Dragon fic and is an AU of the Hidden World. It would mean a lot to me if you favorited and followed that story.**

 **As always; fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	8. An Tortured Heir

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Redux. It's been about a month since my last update because I've been**

 **focusing on writing my HTTYD fic (Follow and fave it if you are interested.). Anyway without further ado, let's begin chapter 8.**

"Human Speech"

" _Human Thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon Thoughts"**_

* * *

Ash and his mates were continuing their training in the hall of origin. Sheena had started off slow but was now able to start learning the powers of the Sinnoh Guardians. She had also had Kevin's Pokémon as her own and they were being trained by the other legendaries in order to increase their strength. Things were going great when suddenly Espa came racing into the room.

" **Chosen One someone just appeared in the main hall and is having a panic attack**." she said with a panicking look on her face. Ash and his mates immediately stopped their activities and started running out of the room with Espa.

"Who could have possibly made it here by themselves" Ash asked the psychic type.

" **I think it might be one of your mates but I'm not sure**." the Pokémon answered as they turned the corner into the main hall.

The three humans gasped, on the floor was a young lady curled up in a ball and crying. "N is that you" Ash whispered, inching closer the woman.

"Master where am I?" N whined as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Ash's eyes widened, he knew that N had a submissive personality but this was too much. " _She had to have snapped after Ghetsis was killed_ " he thought. "N you are in the Hall of Origin. You need to tell me how you got here".

" **I believe I can answer that** " said Celebi as she entered the room.

"What can you tell us about this stranger Celebi." asked Serena. The two girls had no idea who this green-haired woman was besides the fact that Ash knew her from somewhere.

" **She is the heir to the Harmonia Clan and is named N** " explained the small legendary.

"How can she be the heir? I thought she was adopted?" questioned Ash as he continued to try and sooth the girl who had now blacked out.

" **She came here the same way you did** " responded the grass type, holding up a locket that matched the one Ash received as a baby. " **About a year before I took you the Harmonia Clan came under attack. The Clan Head begged me to take his daughter to the future so that she would be safe from harm. However, I was attacked and lost her before I could find her a good home. But now she is back and that is all that matters** ".

"But she clearly isn't ok. Ash say something" yelled Sheena, clearly seeing that something was wrong with the new arrival.

"Your absolutely right Sheena. N was victimized but the person who found her and forced to serve a ruthless organization as its queen. I stopped them but it appears the submissive attitude they instilled into her has gotten a lot worse." the Chosen One whispered. "Celebi I want you to grab Lucario, Espa, Latias, and Reikon and tell them to meet me in the medical bay. We are going to see if we can cure N of this disgusting affliction. I also want Sheena and Serena to. continue their training until we can stabilize her".

With that Ash cradled N in his arms and carried her bridal style out of the room and down the hallway, leaving the two other girls to hope that their new roommate would be ok. It took twenty minutes but the entire healing team was assembled. Ash had set N down on the bed and the group had started to use their powers to enter the girl's mind. What they saw in there made them incredibly angry. N's mind contained memories of her as a young child being forced by Ghetsis to behave properly and learn manners. Every time she did something incorrect the girl would receive ten lashes from a metal studded whip. She would immediately bleed and after the 10 strikes would fall unconscious. Ghetsis would wait until she woke up and would continue the training until sundown. If N had been unable to achieve what her step-father wanted she was sent to bed without dinner.

" **How despicable. I can't believe someone could hurt an innocent child like this**." growled Lucario as they continued to prod deeper into the girl's mind.

" **Indeed my friend. That is why we will create a world that is free from these activities**." Reikon responded, removing a few more memories from the girl's mind.

They finally got to a memory that had been suppressed the farthest. It was a scene of a young N, probably around 10 years old wearing nothing but a white skirt and dress. She had just been whipped but remained awake. "Now my dear, you will serve Team Plasma for the rest of your existence." explained Ghetsis, approaching the downed girl.

"I will master" came a weak response from N.

"Now open your legs." he ordered the girl.

" **That sick bastard** " yelled Latias as the man continued to approach the girl.

"Master please no." the girl pleaded trying to back up but only felt a wall.

"You have an order now do it you stupid girl" Ghetsis yelled grabbing the girl's hips and pulling them apart. N began to scream and just as Ghetsis was about to violate her the two of them heard a knock on the door.

"Father it's us. Can N come and play." Anthea said from the other side.

Ghetsis immediately retreated from his position "Of course my daughters. N go ahead and play with your sisters." he growled.

"Yes master, if that is what you wish." replied N in a monotone voice as she exited the room to play with her sisters.

The memory ended as Ash and the other Pokémon were teleported back to the main part of N's mind. "I can't believe he almost raped her. She was so young." a furious Ash let out.

" **How do we know he didn't succeed later on?** " asked Espa, just as upset as Ash was.

" **There are no more suppressed memories so we know that he didn't otherwise we would have seen it**." explained Reikon. Everyone else sighed in relief now that they knew N wasn't violated. Continuing on their way the group worked their hardest and eventually were able to remove the submissive traits of that were in the girl's personality relegating back to normal.

" **Ash although we were able to heal her mind, the submissive personality still remains during certain activities** " warned Latias.

"What activities are we talking about?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't hinder his new mate.

" **During procreation her submissive personality will come out** " explained the Eon Pokémon.

When Ash heard this he blushed a crimson red. "Reikon can you make a trip and grab some stuff so that I can please her." he asked the Mewtwo.

" **Sure, thing Chosen One. Make sure you punish her reaaaalll good**." laughed the psychic type.

The group then withdrew from the girl's mind they found out that they had been gone for nearly five hours. Sheena and Serena had finished their training for the day and had arrived at the Medical Bay. The duo had been watching the group's bodies while they were inside of N's mind. "So, did everything go ok?" Sheena asked, as Ash picked himself off of the ground.

"We removed damaging memories from her so she is fine for now unless there are any physical injuries." he replied. It was at this moment when N stirred and opened her eyes.

"Ash is that you?" she whispered, trying to sit up but was prevented from to going by the two Mewtwo.

"N you need to rest. You were teleported here and we healed your mind so it will probably take you a few days to adjust." Ash explained.

"I just want to know if I will have friends here?" she asked, practically tearing up. The Chosen One leaned forward and kissed the Unova native's forehead.

"Of course, my dear. By the end of the week you, Sheena, and Serena will be best friends". With that he left the room to go shower and sleep. After all, healing a person's mind was exhausting work. Sheena and Serena stayed behind to strike some conversation with N and just as Ash promised, the trio were already starting to become friends.

 **Unknown Room**

Eight holograms, six men and two women were shown standing in a circle. These figures were the leaders of the Densetsu Purotekuta or Legend Protectors. "My sources are telling me that Goodshow is getting rather angry at the lack of any true breakthroughs." one of the holograms explained.

"We need to get ready. He and his partner might try something more drastic in the future." another added. "Do you think he will resort to getting help from outside trainers?" asked one of the women.

"Most likely he will. Which means we are going to have to recruit similar trainers to help." another hologram responded.

"Alright. I will contact Black and give him the ok to perform the retrieval operation." the original hologram replied.

"Perfect, the rest of us will start contacting colleagues and Scott for help getting manpower." the other woman added.

The group nodded together and spoke "My life for Arceus". With that the holograms disappeared except for one.

The lights turned on to reveal that one to be Professor Oak. " _A war will happen but we decide who wins and who loses_ " he said to himself. The old professor pulled out a communicator and began to speak. "Tracy, I need you to go through the Kanto database and find trainers who we know are more loyal to Ash than the league".

"What do you want me to do with them once I find said trainers?" asked the voice of the former Pokémon watcher.

"Set up a meeting with them so we can explain the craziness that is going on around them before Goodshow can sink his claws into them." the professor responded.

Similar conversations were happening around the world as the leaders of the Densetsu Purotekuta were starting to prepare for a war that they knew was going to happen. However, there was only so much the group could do to get people on their side. They knew it was going to be an uphill battle from the get. go. The group hoped that the pull Carolina's granddaughter had with the Sinnoh public would be enough to get trainers from other regions on their side as well. From what Carolina had to them, Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings were now on. their way to the Johto region to meet with Clair. One of the other members of the organization. thought that this might lead to the revelation of the Dragon Clan heir. Their Clan was the only one that the Densetsu Purotekuta were unable to keep track of as far as the. main bloodline was concerned.

Oak sighed again, looking out at his pasture. " _We can only hope that the Chosen One will make up for our slack_." he said to himself.

 **Meanwhile in Sinnoh**

Gary Oak was enjoying life, he had a great job as a research professor in the Sinnoh region and a beautiful girlfriend in the woman of Leaf (Ash's, and his's childhood friend who left Pallet Town with them on their journey but had stopped being a trainer to become a coordinator). His phone began to ring, he looked over to see it was his grandfather calling him. However what he received was completely different from normal, instead of the calm old man he usually talked to Oak was erratic and there was no video on the screen.

"Gramps slow down, I can't understand you",

"Gary listen to me don't trust anyone in the Pokémon League" Samuel interrupted him.

"Why grandfather, what is wrong with the league" he asked,

"There is a storm coming Gary, one that you won't survive if you follow them". With that he disconnected leaving a very perplexed Gary.

" _What was that about a storm and the Pokémon league_. Is he _talking about the Ash posters_?" he said to himself.

Then Leaf walked through the door "honey we have a date double date remember, if you don't hurry we are going to be late" she yelled from the first floor,

"Ok be right down" said Gary, putting what his grandfather said in the back of his mind grabbing his coat and walked out of the house with Leaf.

 **Petalburg City**

Max Maple was ecstatic; his father had just given him his first Pokémon. It was a Slakoth, something he had wanted for as long as he could remember. Now Max was still a year away from getting his trainer's license but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't start training. After all, if he wanted to prove Ash's innocence then he had to be strong. So, he asked Norman if he could train with him. The gym leader had accepted his son's request and the two of them began training much to the dismay of his mother, who wanted him to remain a kid until his journey began. However, Max was adamant in his quest and had been training daily since he asked. His Slakoth had already evolved once and he hoped it would again soon. He had also taken after Ash with his training style and was looking forward to showing his idol what he could do. " _We just have to find him first_." he sighed before going to sleep. Petalburg and other cities around the world had but up the wanted posters for Ash so the Maples were hoping to get to him before anyone else could so that he wouldn't have to be arrested and they could get the truth out of him.

 **Hall of Origin**

It had been a great week for N, probably the best of her life. For the first few days of her time at the Hall of Origin she got to know the other girls better. They shared many things with one another and it resulted in a kinship being formed. Since N was deprived of the ability to be a normal girl, Serena had taken it upon herself to teach the green-haired woman about things such as fashion and cooking. This resulted in a much cleaner looking N than before. Her wild and unkempt hair now was fashioned into a long single braid that went down. to her hips. She was now clean of any grime that she had on her body and was given a long scrubbing and bath. It was the first time in her life that N felt clean. She also started putting on a little weight so that she was no longer skin and bones. Ash was furious when he found out how she had been deprived of food as a youth. This led him to trash the training ground in a fit of rage. The girls thought it was sweet that he would go so far for them.

N was currently finishing up her washing in her bath, which was a walk-in pool inside of her room. She had her back to the door and was scrubbing away. " _This is probably the best bath I've ever had_." she said to herself as steam filled the room. However, N did not hear the door being knocked on. Ash was on the outside and was going to ask her how she was adjusting to life at the Hall of Origin, when he decided it might be better to appeal to N's secret desire. So he carefully opened the door and sneaked inside, making sure he wouldn't make a sound. N had her back turned to him and was completely enthralled with the water wall. Ash tip-toed to the edge of the pool and in complete silence removed his jumpsuit, leaving him naked. He took a step into the pool and inched forward towards the young woman. N heard the splashing of water and turned around just in time to see Ash envelope her in a kiss.

The two fought for dominance as their tongues battle for position. Ash pushed N back underneath the small waterfall and won the battle, forcing their fleshy oral appendages inside the woman's mouth. As the Chosen one pushed their tongues deeper N's eyes glazed over and the normal part of her conscious receded to the corners of her mind and was replaced with her more submissive one. The duo finally broke the kiss as but Ash's hands still remained on his mate's face. "Master that was wonderful." she let out before Ash placed a finger on her lips.

"No my dear we are not done yet, not by a long shot." he responded, pulling back through the water fall and out of the pool. He then attacked her again, assaulting her naked body with kisses, taking the two of them towards the dresser next to N's bed. While N was busy melting into his kiss, Ash reached around and pulled out some soft rope.

"Master what's going on" she moaned as Ash tied his lover's hands together and hung them on a small hook above the. side of the bed.

"Well my slave we are going to punish you for. arriving. late to the Hall." he growled huskily, making N gulp in anticipation. Over the past week Ash had read up on BDSM and hoped to make use of the information he had learned to please his new mate. Taking out a spreading bar from another drawer, he shackled N's legs and spread them apart so that she was completely vulnerable.

"Are you going to punish me yet Master?" the girl asked with pleading eyes.

"Not yet slave, you must learn patience." retorted the Chosen One. before sinking his teeth into the crook of N's neck. Aura began flowing through his canines and into the girl's body, which began to change color.

N's chest and back turned into a Black Zekram pattern, however her breasts. and the small of her back looked like they were glowing electric blue, similar to the Guardians of Arceus symbol that now was now etched into the crook of her neck. The girl's arms and hands now were colored silver to match Kyurem and had a glacial pattern to them. N's legs were tattooed white and had a few red streaks which also covered her buttocks. This represented the Fire Dragon Reshiram. On the girl's pubis was the symbol for the Harrmonia Clan in an electric blue color, while each of her ass cheeks contained the ancient symbol of the Unova region in a molten red color. What was even more shocking was the girl's face. N's face sported three different patterns. The first was a brown rustic pattern that covered the area around her eyes as well as her forehead. This included dark pink spots as well. The left side of the girl's face and nose were sky blue and contained purple spots. Finally, the right side of N's face was tattooed a sickly green and was also peppered with purple spots. All of this clearly represented the forces of nature from Unova.

N got a good look at herself due to the mirror that was placed across from her on the other side of the bed. "I'm beautiful master, thank you." she gasped, lowering her head in respect. She found that this was hard to do as her skin felt extra tight and irritated from the color that covered it.

"Of course, dear. I give my slaves only the best" he responded before taking out a large amount of what appeared to be a wheel of green ribbon made of silk. "Now stay still for me so I can wrap you." he ordered, before unwinding the ribbon.

N waited patiently and was in ecstasy as she felt the material wrap all over her body and down to her more intimate areas. Ash had started at her neck and formed a collar before working his way over to both her arms. He made sure to tie these knots tight but comfortable so that the silk could slide. Working his way down to his slave's chest and maiden hood, Ash fastened her a bra and panties that weaved through and encircled N's breasts as well as crisscrossing over the woman's maidenhood. The silk pattern continued on down the girl's legs until Ash tied another knot between her feet.

"Master please I can't take it anymore." N whimpered, as her master pulled on a part of the ribbon, causing it to stir her irritated skin even more.

"What was that slave?" Ash asked harshly before spanking N's ass, causing the girl to thrust forward. "You don't get to ask any more questions or order me around." he spit out.

Before N could protest, Ash plunged a large spider gag into the girl's mouth and strapped it to her head. But he wasn't done. Ash tore a large piece of green duck-tape (the same color as her hair) and plastered it over the pore maiden's mouth. "I don't want to hear any words from you, only screams and moans" he growled huskily.

The young man walked around to N's back so she couldn't see what her captor was doing to her. "I like your new hair-style slave, how about I give you a little bun to go with it". Ash took out a set of anal beads which had a hook on the pulley side. He then attached the device to the bottom of his slave's braid and slowly inserted the first bead into his prisoner's ass. Instantly a muffled scream came out of N's mouth as she felt the tiny object invade her rectum. "That's what I like to hear slave" chuckled the Chosen One as he pushed the device in deeper, allowing the next bead to enter the girl's small hole.

As the device went further into the woman's ass, N felt her braid painfully pull her entire head backwards. The end result was that the woman could only look at the ceiling above her. By the time all of the beads were in the girl's ass, she was crying from the pain. Ash walked around and stood up on the bed. "Just think slave, the biggest bead in you now is only about 2/3rd's the girth of my dick" he taunted, grabbing the woman's neck and kissing her jawline. N whimpered as Ash dragged his semi-hard cock along her breasts, stimulating both himself and the woman as the ribbon irritated their skin. Once his mast was at its full glory, he positioned himself so that his member was in front of his slave's mouth as he gripped her head. "Now we are going to make sure you can handle me up here before we try down there." he teased. Then with a quick thrust Ash's member pushed straight through the duct tape and inside the opening of the spider gag.

Ash began thrusting in and out of his slave's mouth, driving his member deeper into her throat. He grabbed the back of her braid and pulled it for support. This action began to pull the anal beats back and forth insides N's rectum causing the girl to scream as her walls stretched even further. Ash on the other hand was, currently experiencing nirvana. The soft tissue of his slave's tongue was doing wonders for his cock and after ten minutes of this it became too much. Without warning he came inside of the bound girl's mouth and down her throat. N had no choice to swallow and it was not a small amount by any means. The woman's stomach swelled up to the size of a basketball and when Ash decided that N couldn't take anymore, he pulled out. However, he was still cumming and began spraying the white liquid all over the woman's chest and stomach.

"It's a shame you are a slave, otherwise you would make a beautiful bride." he laughed, taking out a condom and covering his still erect member. He then began to play with the bound girl's breasts, tugging them with his hands as well as nipping them softly. The stimulation of this as well as the silk ribbon rubbing over the girl's irritated skin caused N to cum onto the floor below. The girl let out a whimper as Ash saw this and traced the curvature of her maidenhood with his fingers. "My you are a naughty girl. Are you ready for the ultimate punishment" the Chosen One whispered, tugging on the ribbon that encased the girl's hips.

The action caused some of the ribbon thee rub against the girl's pussy causing her to moan once more. Ash took this as a sign that his slave was ready to be conquered and stepped off the bed. Ash lifted the girl's legs over his head so that the spreading bar was behind him and then lowered his slave back down. He positioned himself so that his cocked teased the girl's outer folds before slowly inserting himself into her virgin confines. The slave arched her back in pleasure as Ash inched forward and hit a barrier. This caused the ribbon on her back and breasts to shift even more, teasing the poor girl. Meanwhile the ribbon near her pussy wrapped around Ash's shaft causing him to let out a joyous moan as the smooth material tightened around the base of his cock. Without warning Ash lunged forward and pierced his slave's hymen and the girl let out a shocked cry as blood began to trickle out of her vagina.

Now Ash was a patient master and waited for his slave's pain to subside before beginning to thrust in and out of the girl's pussy at a slow and generous pace. N' moaned in joy as the ribbon constricted around her body while her walls stretched further and further to accommodate her master's cock. Ash began to feel that his slave was enjoying this a bit too much so he reached between her legs and grabbed ahold of the girl's braid. He began tugging on the hairpiece with a rhythm that matched his thrusts, forcing the anal beads to do the same as him. N screamed once more, acting as music to his ears. His slave came for the first time, drenching his covered member with her juices. However, Ash did not give the girl any reprieve and continued fucking her, this time with an accelerated pace.

After nearly 30 minutes of fucking N's eyes became glazed over and her screams became silenced. She had orgasmed nearly 10 times over the course of their session and with the inclusion of the ribbon it over stimulated her and she fell into. the blissful state of unconsciousness. Ash on the other hand was still going strong and continued to fuck the sleeping girl. "You disappoint me slave but I guess it was expected since this is your first time." Ash whispered. With that sentence he came for the first time in. the session. Ash felt the condom swell up with his semen and pulled out of the bound woman.

Ash took off his condom and smeared the white liquid from it all over N's skin like he had done to Sheena. " _I think I might be getting a fetish for seeing girls covered in my cum_ " he chuckled to himself as he got to work on unbinding his mate. It took about ten minutes to remove all of the rope and ribbon from the girl's body, but it eventually got done. However, he did tie the girl's hands together and bound them to opposite ends of her pelvis with tape as well (Think of a strait jacket). Ash decided to leave the anal beads in N so that her ass would be ready if he ever wanted to try anal with her. He also made sure to tape the woman's feet together so that she would have a hard time getting up in the morning. The Chosen One also left the mouth tape and gag on so that his other mates could see that their new sister enjoyed a wonderful experience. After setting N down on the bed and tucking her in Ash kissed N's forehead and wished the unconscious girl goodnight before heading to his own room and going to bed himself.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a relatively long chapter (5000 words!) but I got it done. So now Ash has his third mate living with him and claimed her. In the meantime we see more of what is going on behind the scenes of the Densetsu Purotekuta and their members. Gary has also just been introduced to the story and Max continues to train. What will happen to these characters? You'll find out sooner or later. Next time we will check up on the Luumiose Siblings and Cynthia to see how there search is going.  
**

 **As always; fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	9. Filler and Courage

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with another chapter of our delightful story. Things have been progressing rather well as far as me writing the story**

 **goes. I feel that we are about 20% of the way through the plot so here's to a milestone (clinks glass). Last time Ash was able to claim his 3rd**

 **mate in the Unova native N. What will be in store for our heroes this time? Read and find out.**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 _"_ **Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon**_ **Thoughts"**

* * *

Ash had woken up and stretched out a bit. " _Last night was amazing_ " the Chosen One said to himself. Now sexually relieved, the young man showered and changed before heading out of his room and into the dining hall for breakfast. As he was arriving Ash saw that Serena and Sheena were already waiting for him at the table. "How are you doing on this fine day ladies?" he asked, giving each of them a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wonderful Ash." responded Serena as she began to serve the three of them food.

As they were about to dig in, Sheena noticed that N had not come out to join them. "Love do you know where our new sister is?" the Damos heir asked.

Ash gave a small chuckle before responding "Why don't you both go to her room and ask her". All three of them stood up and filed out towards the Harmonia Heir's room. when they got to the door Ash stood to the side. "I will wait for you two to see her before I come in." he assured the duo.

Serena opened the door and Sheena followed her inside. The room was completely dark so they turned on the light. What they saw caused the two girls to gasp. They saw their sister bound and gagged with green tape, wiggling around on the floor and trying to make it to the two of them. They saw that the girl was covered in their lover's white essence and let out a short laugh together. "Wow he really did a number on you didn't he?" said Sheena, stepping around the girl and tasking ahold of the anal beads. With a quick tug, the beads came out of N's ass with a loud pop, causing the girl to let out a muffled scream of pain.

"Ash definitely did. I hope he dominates me like that next time." whispered Serena, removing the tape from the girls mouth gently. She then removed the gag from N's mouth.

"It was wonderful Serena. you really should try it. Ash is so powerful and commanding. It makes it feel like there is nothing wrong with the world" N spoke up.

"Maybe I'll try it next time" pondered Sheena, who bent down and used the power she got from Heatran to cut right through the tape that bound her sister's legs. A few seconds later all of the tape was removed from N and the girl was free to climb into her bath. It was at this moment that Ash came in, wheeling in a cart covered in cloth.

"Did you enjoy your experience last night my dear, I know I did" he asked his newest lover as the girl lowered herself into the bath.

"It was amazing Ash, I can't wait to do it again." the girl responded as she washed the cum off of her body. Ash and the other two girls brought everyone's breakfast into the room and they all ate while N was cleaning herself. When she felt refreshed N stepped out of the bath and came over to her lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It is time to give you your new suit." he said, removing the cover from his cart. He handed N a suit very similar to the ones that Sheena and Serena possessed however this one had the Harmonia crest emblazed on the back and the symbol for the Unova region on the chest. N thanked her lover with a kiss and put it on where she found out that the suit was also made entirely out of latex so it was even tighter against her skin than that the other two girls.

"Ugh this feels so good." she grunted as the suit tightened against her pussy and ass. The other girls saw this and became jealous.

"Ash why can't we have one like this" Sheena complained, while Serena nodded along.

"Do think I forgot about both of you?" laughed the Chosen One, pulling out two more of the new suits with their respective clan and region emblems.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." both girls exclaimed, before kissing Ash on the cheek. It took several minutes for the two of them to put the suits on but they were now snug against their skin.

"Hey Ash why are there extra zippers?" asked Serena, pointing to one that went across her private area as well as a small one between her ass cheeks.

"It's so if we want to get naughty during training we can." explained the Chosen One, who unzipped Serena's to reveal her pussy.

"I like the way you think love but what about this dial?" asked Sheena pointing to the small dial on the neck area of the suits.

"it's for Camouflage. The suit has three settings, the first is what you see now and is its normal color, while the second refracts light giving it the idea that you are invisible." he explained.

"Where did you get the technology for something like this?" asked N, knowing that her lover was never the best when it came to electronics.

"They only exist as fabric and are a prototype. Reikon was able to swipe all that the league has from one of their testing facilities and we knitted them together to make suits." the Chosen One explained.

It was at this moment that Sheena noticed something else. "What about the third setting?" she asked toggling to it. The girls gasped as the color from Sheena's suit disappeared, revealing her naked tattooed form underneath.

"It's so I can see your beautiful colors." laughed Ash giving each of the girls a kiss and turning his dial to reveal the pattern that adorned his own body.

"Ash what happens when the other three girls arrive? How will you have time for all of us?" asked N. The girl had just found her lover and did not want to lose him so quickly. She wanted to experience what she did last night for many years to come.

"That's why I brought this." Ash explained, uncovering the cart to reveal a large amount of clay and paste. "We are going to have some together time now on our day off." he added.

"Arts and crafts? I was always pretty good at that in school" Sheena replied going to grab some only to have her hand slapped away by Ash.

"Not quite my dear." he chastised, "We are going to be making casts of my dick so that I can be inside you even when I can't give you my full attention".

The three girls just stared at their lover thinking about what he had just said to them. Although they knew Ash would love each of them equally, he. was only one man and could not be with them constantly. "Alright let's do it." exclaimed Serena, getting on her knees. and. unzipping the zipper on the Chosen One's groin and rubbing his shaft with her hands. This revealed his tattooed member which she began to stroke softly.

"Hey Serena you can't have all of the fun." whined N in protest.

"Don't worry N you will get your chance. Each of you will be able to make two since three of them are going to your sisters when they get here." Ash responded, calming the girl down as his member began to expand from Serena's actions.

The girls began to hand their Kalos sister some of the paste and clay, allowing her to smother their lover's gorgeous member in the stuff. After a while Serena got impatient as the paste was not drying like it should. "Why won't it dry?" she asked.

Ash chuckled and responded "because you need to wet it first. Serena began to us her saliva to wet the paste and after several minutes it seemed to be working. Ash let out a loud moan as the mixture solidified around his dick constricting it even more. After nearly 10 minutes of waiting it was becoming too much for the Chosen One "Serena you have to hurry and remove it before I cum." he pleaded.

The woman agreed and removed the cast from the man's swollen penis before it was too late. "You look delicious." exclaimed Serena, moving her head forward and giving the giant shaft a lick.

"No my dear, your sisters still have to go." he shivered from the sensation. Ash endured this process five more times (giving each of the girls a chance to make two casts) before the group had six casts in total prepared. "Now you will each be able to pleasure yourself and still feel me inside you even if I'm not there." he revealed. "Alright ladies, what do you say we head out and continue our training." the man offered. The ladies accepted with joy and they all left the room to prepare for the day's activities.

 **PLHQ**

Goodshow was sitting at his desk and he was not happy one bit. One of his teams had informed him that the Harmonia Clan symbol had been lit, meaning that the heir had slipped through their fingers. With no way of knowing who the heir was, Goodshow couldn't retrieve any clan blood for their project. The Phantom had informed him that his team had arrived in Johto and was heading to Blackthorn butt it would take several days The original back-up plan for this situation had failed nearly 10 years ago, leaving few options left. So Goodshow decided that as a second backup plan he needed to gather any mythical Pokémon he could find, in the hope of using them against Ash. He had asked the phantom to start the search using the league database to find the locations of the mythical Pokémon. The Phantom decided to use his weapon in order to not raise suspicion amongst the locals of the area. With a quick sign-off Goddshow was once again alone in his office. "You may have one this round Chosen One, but I will have the next one." he said to no one in particular.

 **Goldenrod City**

The trio of blondes had just arrived in Johto on Cynthia's jet and were turning in for the night at the Goldenrod hotel. The Lumiose siblings were currently getting ready for bed with Clemont trying himself off from the shower. Bonnie on the other hand was already under the covers and waiting for her brother.

"Hey Clemont there is something I've been meaning to ask you ever since Veilstone." the small girl spoke up, causing her brother's head to peek out from the bathroom sink.

"Sure Bonnie, what is it?" he asked, pulling a. shirt over his head and drinking a glass of water as he stepped out into the main part of the hotel room.

"How come you haven't asked Cynthia out on a date yet?" asked his innocent sister. Clemont heard this and immediately spit out the water he was drinking onto floor. "Oh my, Clemont are you ok?" Bonnie rushed over to her brother.

Clemont let out of bunch of coughing noises as more water came up but he eventually did stop. "Yes Bonnie, but why would you ask me something like that?" questioned the gym leader.

Bonnie huffed and gave him an _are you serious_ look. "I see the way you two look at one another. Besides you both have so much in common" his sister explained. His sister kept on rambling about how he and the champion were perfect for each other and would make an awesome couple.

Eventually Clemont became tired of hearing it, "ENOUGH Bonnie." he shouted, shocking his sister with his raised voice. This caused the girl to flinch at the tone her brother had used. "We can't be together and that is that." the young man added.

"But why?" Bonnie asked, a tear falling from her eye.

Clemont paused when he saw this and took a deep breath. "Bonnie I'm sorry for yelling but you have to understand that what we are doing isn't safe. If the person who did this to Ash came after did the same do us then I wouldn't know what to do. I can't risk getting involved with Cynthia anymore then necessary." Clemont tried to explain but this was immediately shot down by Bonnie.

"Don't give me that rubbish Clemont. I know that you like her. I can see it in your eyes. So again, I ask you why, why won't you at least try and ask her out?" she asked with more authority in her voice.

Clemont sighed, he really did not want to talk about this but since Bonnie would not stop pestering him the boy felt that he had no other choice. "I don't deserve her Bonnie." he whispered sadly. "She is the champion of an entire region and I just a gym leader. One who isn't even and the gym half of the time." Clemont added.

Bonnie looked at her brother with a sad expression, before getting off of her bed and hugging him. "Clemont you are not a failure. You are the smartest person I know. I mean look at all of your inventions. No one else I know could make such things." she soothed her brother, tightening the hug. "So please at least try to ask her out. If not for me, then for Dad and Mom's memory." she pleaded, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Clemont sighed, he couldn't bear to see Bonnie like this. "Alright I will try. For our family." he whispered back. Bonnie nodded in response, tears still streaming down her face as her brother carried her back to her bed. "Now please get some sleep". Bonnie nodded, closing her eyes as her brother tucked her into bed. This left Clemont alone trying to figure out how he was going to ask Cynthia out.

 **The Next Day**

The trio of travelers had arrived in Ecruteak City by early afternoon. Cynthia had gotten a tip that they should stop by the Burn and Tin towers see if they could find any additional information before heading off to Blackthorn to meet with Clair. They were currently walking through the village and near the Burned Tower but when they tried to enter, they were stopped by a girl wearing a beautiful red kimono. "Is there something I can help you three with?" the girl asked.

"Yes, my friends and I would like to enter the tower and see some of the inscriptions on the walls." answered Cynthia.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" came the response from the girl.

"Wait, why not?" Bonnie asked, confused as to why this girl wouldn't let them through.

"Recently we've had some vandals break in and take the inscriptions clean off the walls and we have no idea who did it." The girl explained.

"That's terrible" Clemont exclaimed, "Well I guess we wasted our time coming here".

The girl in the kimono looked like she was in thought and stopped the trio as they began to turn and walk away. "WAIT!" she called out to them. "Even though the inscriptions are gone, my family made copies of them and moved them to the top of the Tin Tower." the girl revealed to the group.

"We can't go there. No member of the general public is allowed to visit the tower." Bonnie reminded the group, showing them the information that she got from a travel brochure she picked up.

"we can make an exception for a region's champion. Now come along." the Kimono Girl motioned to the group. The three travelers followed the girl down the road to the other tower.

"I want to thank you miss?" Cynthia tried to say but she didn't know the name of the girl.

"Sakura. my name is Sakura." the kimono girl revealed.

"Thank you, Sakura, for helping us." Cynthia gave a slight bow.

"Anything to help figure out what happened to Ash Ketchum." Sakura responded.

"You knew Ash?" asked Clemont.

"He helped my family recover the stolen bells years ago and helped me decide what I wanted to do in my life." came the answer from the girl who began rubbing the lower portion of her back in irritation.

"Are you ok?" Cynthia asked Sakura who grimaced slightly.

"Yeah my back is just a little sore." the girl explained taking the group inside and shuffling them over to the staircase.

Bonnie, ever the energetic child raced up the stairs as fast as she could. "Bonnie wait up." Clemont called out trying to catch up with her. Although he had been working out regularly for almost three weeks the young man was still having trouble with strenuous exercise and it showed. He was bent over and heaving heavily as Bonnie continued to get further and further up the tower.

"Here let me help you." Cynthia came from behind and allowed Clemont to lean on her as the two of them continued their climb.

"Thank you, Cynthia." he breathed out.

"It's my pleasure." came the champion's response with a smile.

Eventually they reached the top of the tower and saw the famous bells. However next to them were the newly copied pages of the inscriptions. "What do they say Cynthia." Clemont asked, as Sakura came up the stairs.

"It says that the heir of the Dragon Clan will rise and join the Chosen One to defend Arceus." the champion revealed.

"That's it?" asked Bonnie, a bit disappointed they couldn't get anything more.

"Everything else is just about the history of the two towers and the creation of Entei, Suicune, and Raikou." Cynthia explained.

"Don't be so down Bonnie, we now know that coming to Johto wasn't a waste" assured Clemont, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Exactly Clemont, all we need is to get to Blackthorn so we can speak to Clair." Cynthia said, excited at the fact that their trip was not a waste.

The afternoon was winding down. and the sun was starting to set. "Um brother, do you know where the bathroom is?" the little girl asked. Clemont was about to tell his sister that he didn't know, when he caught his sister's eye motioning towards Cynthia.

" _Oh, so that's why she is asking about that_ " Clemont understood. "Bonnie is there any way you can go alone? I want to check out some more of the inscriptions." he asked his sister.

It was then Sakura spoke up. "I can take her for you sir. The bathroom is located at the bottom of the tower." the Kimono Girl revealed.

"Thank you so much Sakura." Clemont bowed, leaving Bonnie and the Ecruteak native to turn and head down the stairs but not before Bonnie sent a wink at her brother.

The gym leader walked over to Cynthia who was looking out over the forest where a gorgeous sunset could also be seen. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Clemont said to Cynthia, now standing next to the champion and looking at the scene before him.

"Your right. It's probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." the champion let out.

"Just like you." Clemont thought, not realizing it actually came out of his mouth.

Cynthia turned to face him directly, her mouth open and quivering. "What did you say." she said in a low tone.

Clemont immediately knew he messed up, he couldn't believe he had said that out loud. "I said you are as beautiful as the landscape before us." he whispered, afraid of what Cynthia might do to him Clemont closed his eyes. But a strike never came, instead he felt Cynthia's soft hands take ahold of his own.

"Clemont what are you implying" Cynthia asked him, her eyes filled with hope.

"I… I wassss wooonderinggg if you wannnttteedd to goooo on a ddaaatte with me?" he stuttered the entire question.

A small smile crept onto the champions face and she threw her head back and laughed. "Clemont I know we've only known each other on a personal level for around a month but I feel like I can trust you. We have a lot in common, more than you realize. So yes, I will go on a date with you." she answered. This got the gym leader to smile a little. "but first we need to talk to Clair about the Dragon Clan's role in all of this." she added.

"Alright Cynthia thank you so much." Clemont bowed, taking the champions hand and kissing the knuckle.

" _Oh, how classy_." Cynthia thought, as the two of them started to walk down the tower together. Eventually they reached the bottom where Bonnie and Sakura were waiting for them.

"Thank you miss Sakura for taking me to the bathroom." said Bonnie, walking over and grabbing her brother's hand.

"Oh it was my pleasure. Now you three enjoy your stay in Ecruteak." Sakura responded, ushering them out the door of the tower. Once they left she locked the door and headed back home before collapsing onto her bed. " _I wish I could go with them to help find Ash instead of being stuck here_." she said to herself, nursing her aching back. Sakura got off her bed and headed over to a full-body mirror she had in her room. The girl took off he kimono and turned around so she could see the source of her pain. On her back was the symbol of the Densetsu Purotekuta, freshly inked into her skin, with the flesh still a deep red color from the pain and irritation. All of her sisters had received the same marking when they became of age, as their family had been part of this group ever since the Chosen One had disappeared all of those years ago. Although she was the youngest of her siblings, Sakura was also the only one to visit other members of the Densetsu Purotekuta in person. Despite all of this the tattoo hurt like a bitch as it was just given to her two days ago. "At least the pain now will save me from destruction later." she whispered before going to sleep.

* * *

 **So Detective Pikachu comes out today and after I upload this I am heading out to see it. From what others have said the movie itself is really good and may have broken the video-game-movie curse. I can't wait to see it, haven't seen a pokemon movie in theaters since Pokemon 2000 (It's been that long lol).**

 **Now back to the story. It seems that there are more people involved in the Densetsu Purotekuta besides professors. I wonder who else could be** **involved in this organization? The only way to find out is to keep reading. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until Next time, Commard out.**


	10. AN: Who is Who

I had one reviewer say that they were having trouble identifying which people are on each side of the conflict. So here is a list of the four factions that are in this story. It should make it much easier to keep track of who is with what.

 **Guardians of Arceus:** Ancient organization that is now made up of the Chosen One, his mates, and many of the legendary pokemon from each region.

 **Brotherhood of Darkness:** Organization created by Goodshow with the sole purpose of finding and killing the Chosen One so he can take control of Arceus. Made up of Goodshow, Many of the league champions, The Phantom and several former organizational Admins.

 **Densetsu Purotekuta** : Organization with the goal of finding and protecting the clan heirs of the Guardians of Arceeus until the Chosen One rises to power. Consists of the region professors and their assistants as well as those who have links to legendary pokemon or clans (I.E. Kimono Girls).

 **Cynthia and the Lumiose Siblings/Max/Gary and Leaf:** Off on their own, these people have not been involved in any shenanigans and are only looking to clear Ash's name.


	11. The Dragon Clan of Blackthorn

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Redux. Last time I updated this story with an outline in order to help you all keep track of who**

 **was on each side of the oncoming war. It should be easier to follow along with the story now. Anyway, I saw Detective Pikachu and it was**

 **amazing. Obviously it was any Oscar winning movie but the CGI was great and the sstory was good enough. I can't wait for the sequel. So**

 **without further ado, let's get this chapter started.**

"Human speech"

 _"Human thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **Pokemon** **Thoughts"**_

* * *

Professor Samuel Oak was probably the busiest he'd ever been. Normally this would be a good thing but ever since learning of the Chosen One's disappearance he had been working no-stop with the other members of the Densetsu Purotekuta to be prepared for a possible war with Goodshow. Oak knew that being the league president cam with a lot of pull, he just didn't know exactly how much. The professor had warned Gary not to trust the league at all and was certain that his grandson would listen. Oak would not reveal the organization to his grandson until he believed the boy would be able to handle. Samuel and his assistant Tracy were busy shuffling through the professor's old items to see if there was anything there to help the group locate where Ash had gone. Tracy was looking through Oak's old stuff when he came across an old relic and pulled it out.

"Hey Professor Oak, what is this?" he asked, showing the old stone tablet to the professor.

"I haven't seen that in ages. Long ago, about 6 years after my first encounter with Celebi, she helped me prevent the capture of several legendary Pokémon," the elderly man revealed.

"You never told me that you met Celebi so soon after you encountered Ash for the first time." exclaimed the Pokémon watcher.

"It was a time where I experienced some of the most horrible things ever done to Pokémon. Things that I've spent years preventing since." the professor added.

"What could have been so bad that you want to prevent from happening again?" asked Tracy, curious as to why his mentor did not want to speak about this subject.

"Before Team Rocket there was an organization that experimented with the idea of closing the door to Pokémon's' hearts". Tracy's mouth hung agape as Oak continued on with his story. "They had done this on nearly 50 Pokémon and tried doing it to the three legendary beasts of Johto before I put a stop to it with the help of Celebi".

"How did Celebi help you?" the young man asked, leaning in closer.

"Celebi has the ability to open the door to a Pokémon's heart and purify it from darkness. She used to be able to be summoned using this tablet whenever I found a Pokémon that was corrupted but ever since the last one was purified it refused to work." explained the professor.

"I'm guessing that was the last time you saw Celebi until she gave you Ash, right?" Tracy asked Oak who simply gave a nod in response.

"We called them shadow Pokémon and although I put a stop to it one of the leaders escaped but I haven't had any hint that they are still alive. I just hope this war doesn't escalate to what happened then." whispered the elderly man.

Both men sat in silence for several minutes, not knowing what to say. There was nothing the duo could do but continue on with their research, besides Tracy had a date later and he wouldn't endanger her life by dragging her into this fight unless it was absolutely necessary. After 3:30 he had finished for the day and left to go meet up with Misty for a movie.

"Tracy it's great to see you." shouted the Cerulean gym leader who then enveloped the other trainer in a loving hug.

"You too Misty, it's been difficult to keep upbeat with all of the negatives that come with Ash missing." sighed Tracy, returning the hug.

"Speaking of which, have you and Professor Oak found any information on what could have happened to him?" Misty asked as the duo purchased their tickets for the movie.

"Unfortunately not." came the response from the young man. The duo spent the next hour and a half watching the film and went out for a bite to eat afterwards. It was here where Tracy told Misty what he learned about Oak's past.

"Wow I never knew he was involved with such terrible crimes" the gym leader whispered aloud.

Eventually it was time for the duo to go their separate ways for the night. However, not before Tracy gave Misty a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving the red-head looking on with fondness as he left her. Tracy knew that things were just getting started and he was willing to put his life on the line to protect Misty, even if that meant leaving her in the dark.

 **Blackthorn City Outskirts**

Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings were being driven along the road by Jervis in a limo. Ever since Cynthia accepted Clemont's offer to go on a date with him; the young man from Kalos had grown much more confident in the way he presented himself. Bonnie noticed it immediately that night and her brother had told her about his proposal. Bonnie of course, was ecstatic for both her brother and Cynthia. Over the course of the month they had traveled together, the younger sibling had begun to see the Sinnoh champion as an older sister. Having already seen Serena get to Ash, the girl was not going to let her brother miss this opportunity. It had been a good four-day drivee from. Ecruteak and through Mohagony Town to reach this point and the trio of travelers finally reached Blackthorn City and were looking forward to meeting with Clair. The car pulled up to thee Pokémon center and let them out.

"Thank you for driving us Jervis. I will let you know when we are ready to leave the city." said Cynthia, stepping out of the limo.

"Of course, my lady." the elderly man bowed to the group before driving off, leaving them to go inside of the Pokémon center and book rooms for thee night.

Cynthia was immediately swarmed by fans, asking for photos or autographs from the Sinnoh Champion. All of this made Clemont rather uncomfortable as he was not used to this much attention. After the dust settled the trio went to grab lunch when Cynthia noticed the young man had a rather crossed look on his face.

"What's wrong Clemont?" the champion asked the young man.

"I just don't know how I am going to deal with all of the paparazzi when we go out on our date." he exclaimed, digging into his food.

"That is an unfortunate circumstance that is going to happen regularly if we date." said Cynthia.

Bonnie looked between the older duo in worry as the two of them continued to dig into their meal. The young girl had to make sure their first date would be successful, otherwise Clemont would lose his self-confidence forever. Eventually they all finished eating and the trio headed off to the Blackthorn Gym. Stopping in front of the gym they pressed the intercom as the door was locked.

"How can I help you three today." a voice came through the speaker.

"This is Cynthia Shirona, here on official business to see Clair." the champion spoke through the microphone.

"Alright, you may enter." responded the voice. The trio heard a buzz and saw that the door to the gym unlocked. Clemont swung the door open, allowing the two girls to go inside the building first.

" _What a gentleman_!" thought Cynthia as the three travelers entered the building and were confronted by a red-headed woman of the Dragon Clan.

"Follow me and I will take you to Clair." the woman said.

As the trio were led down a hallway Clemont asked a question. "So how. come there are no challengers today? I thought this gym would be packed during the middle of the week"?

"The clan usually takes off every other Wednesday to allow for their members to do things like catch up on paperwork." the woman explained leading them to a door labeled Clair's Office. The woman knocked a few times before getting a response.

"Come in." said a voice on the other side. The group opened the door and stepped inside where they saw Clair working on something at her computer.

"Mistress Clair, the champion of Sinnoh has requested an audience with you." the woman bowed. Clair took a look from behind her desk and saw the trio.

"Alright Deadra, you may leave us" she ordered. The other woman nodded and exited the room but not before shutting the door behind her. "So Cyntthia, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" asked the blue-haired beauty.

"We've been doing some research on the Ash Ketchum case and were wondering if you knew anything about your clan's involvement with the Guardians of Arceus?" the champion asked. Clair stared blankly at the champion for several seconds thinking about what to say.

" _I can't give away my secret. Maybe I will be able to give them just enough to get by without suspicion_." Clair said to herself. "I know only vague information about the group. Why don't you follow me and we can see if the clan library has any texts about it." she offered.

Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings accepted and followed thee young lady out of the gym and a few blocks down the street towards the edge of the city where the Dragon Clan tabernacle was located. Clair tried to enter but was immediately stopped by two red-headed guards.

"What are you doing here Clair. You know you can't bring in outsiders too clan grounds." one of them growled out.

"We need to see some of the scriptures in the library it could have huge implications for…" Clair was interrupted as she was backhanded by one of the guards, causing thee girl to fall to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell was that for." yelled an enraged Cynthia, withdrawing a pokeball from her pocket. Bonnie's Dedenne was also looking for a piece of the action, sparks flying from its cheeks. Clair lay on the ground, trying to push herself up. Her lip was busted open from the strike and she had a bruised cheek.

"She disobeyed clan rules and if you don't leave now a busted lip will be the least of your worries." the other guard threatened, taking out his own pokeball.

"Ok we'll leave." gasped Clair, getting to her feet and stepping between the group.

"But Clair…" Clemont tried to plead but was cut off by the female gym leader.

"No buts Clemont, we have to listen to the clan rules." Clair said sadly and motioned them away from the building. The group of four started walking away from the clan grounds on the outskirts of the city.

"Clair why doesn't the clan want you to give access to the library for outsiders." asked Cynthia. The champion was quite miffed over how the whole ordeal unfolded. She assumed that her status as a region champion would be good enough to get access, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"The clan is very protective of their ancient scriptures, after all we are the only clan left from the time of peace." Clair whispered.

"What is the time of peace?" Bonnie asked maybe a bit too loudly, causing Clair to shush the girl with her hands.

"Not here, come with me." she ordered, motioning the group towards a house on the top of a medium -sized hill next to a cave.

"Is this your house Clair?" Clemont inquired as they entered the home.

"Yes, it is Clemont. I live here with my grandmother." the gym leader explained. "Speaking of which, grandmother are you home?" Clair called out.

"I'm in the kitchen dear." a petite voiced called from further in the house. The traveling trio followed the girl back into the kitchen where they found a small woman with gray hair that contained several streaks of blue. "Clair I'm glad you're home. Who are your friends?" the elderly lady asked curiously.

This is the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona, the Gym Leader of Lumiose City Clemont Citron, and his sister Bonnie." Clair introduced the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." they all said together, bowing before the elderly woman.

"Clair I just was about to make dinner, why don't your friends stay for it?" offered the grandmother.

"Ma'am we wouldn't want to impose." Clemont said, eye's widening at the offer.

"Nonsense, my boy. You are a guest and it is only customary for a member of the Dragon Clan to provide a meal for their guests." the woman answered back.

"Well since you are staying for dinner, I can tell you a few things." Clair motioned for them to follow her. The group followed the young lady up the stairs to her room. Once they got there Cynthia had a question that she couldn't get off of her mind.

"Clair why are your grandmother and yourself the only Dragon Clan members we've seen that have blue hair? Everyone else seems to have red." asked the champion.

"Blue hair is a very rare trait amongst the Dragon Clan. As far as I know only my family has it and I don't know why?" Clair said in a thoughtful voice.

"The question is, what are we going to do now that we can't get into the library." Clemont said aloud.

"I'll ask at dinner if my grandmother knows anything about the Guardian's of Arceus. Even when I was a small child, she was always into the lore of the clan so maybe she can help us." Clair spoke up again.

"That would be very helpful. I'm going to have to thank her either way because we really need more information about this case if we are going to clear Ash's name." said Cynthia.

The rest of the group nodded along and began to talk about other things for about 45 minutes when Clair's grandmother called them down to the kitchen for dinner. The meal prepared for them was a nice stew dish and it was delightful. While they were eating, Clair's grandmother decided to start some conversation.

"So Sinnoh Champion, what brings you out here to Blackthorn City." the elderly lady asked with a lovely tone.

"Well we are trying to investigate the disappearance of Ash Ketchum." replied the champion.

"Ash Ketchum? Clair wasn't he that nice young man who helped us with the Eternal Flame?" pondered the old lady.

"Yes, he was. Recently he disappeared and the league thinks he was involved with the deaths of several league officials." the local gym leader explained.

"Oh that's horrible." Clair's grandmother gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"It is, but we believe that he didn't do it. So we followed a lead here but we were unable to get into the Clan's library." Cynthia explained.

"I figured that, the clan doesn't like outsiders looking at their scriptures." the elderly woman let out.

"Right, so were hoping that you could help us." revealed Bonnie, taking another mouthful of her stew.

"I can't get you into the library, but I can help you if I know what you are asking about." replied the grandmother. Cynthia looked excited and took out a picture and handed it to the old woman.

"What do you know about your clan's connection to the organization called the Guardians of Arceus?" the champion asked. Clair's grandmother stared at the photograph in her hand. Although she had a composed look on her face, internally she was a mess.

" _At least they seem to be on our side. So maybe I can tell them a bit of information_." she thought. "From what I have read the Dragon Clan was a main member of this group as you can see from are clan symbol being part of this image." She began. "We were main members of this group up until around 300 years ago when the group broke apart. No-one knows what caused this but somehow all of the other clans but ours died out. It is a shame that they broke apart because the world experienced a golden era of peace underneath this alliance However, legend has it that the Chosen One will bring us together again." the elderly woman finished her tale.

"Wow that's incredible" whispered Bonnie, scratching Dedenne's head.

"So no-one knows why only the Dragon Clan survived?" asked Clemont, teetering on the edge of his seat.

"That's correct my boy. Some think that the Clan Elders made a deal to save their own skins, while others think that the clans simply went to war with each other and the Dragon Clan came out ahead due to the strength of their Pokémon." the old woman explained.

"And what do you think happened?" asked the Sinnoh champion.

"I'm not sure, our clan scriptures have nothing on it. However, the library of Rota might have some information on it. All I know is that one day the clans will be reunited again, but how it will happen is anybody's guess." the elder sighed.

"Alright then that is where we will head next starting tomorrow." reasoned Cynthia as the rest of the group continued to finish their dinner. Eventually the silence was broken by Clemont

"Well it's getting late, I think we should let Clair and her grandmother turn in for the night." suggested the gym leader, as he took Bonnie's bowl over to the dishwasher to be cleaned.

"But Clemont I'm not tired." Bonnie tried to say but half of it was erased by a yawn.

"No, your brother is right. You all should head back and get a good night's sleep. After all, you have a busy day tomorrow." Clair added.

The young woman walked her visitors to the door and waved goodbye to them. By the time the trio got back to the Pokemon center it was around nine and Bonnie was slowly dozing off. After saying goodnight to Cynthia, Clemont took his sister and tucked her into bed. He took a quick shower and was in deep thought regarding where he should take Cynthia on their first date.

" _There must be something we can do before we fly out of Goldenrod_." he said to himself as he dried off. Suddenly an idea formed in his head. Running over to the room's computer, Clemont entered a website and set something up for tomorrow. " _Good I can't wait for tomorrow_." he said to himself before heading to bed.

 **Sinnoh Region**

Gary and Leaf were preparing to head on another date. The couple had been seeing each other more and more over the past month. Gary was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend of 2 years but wasn't sure how to go about doing it. " _I just don't think the time is right with all of this stuff going around about Ash_." he thought.

Despite being a self-described ass-hat to Ash as a kid, Gary Oak did care about his fellow Pallet Town brother. So much so that they finally put their differences aside after a climactic battle during the Silver Conference. He wanted Ash to be in his corner when he proposed to Leaf. Although ever since Ash's disappearance Gary had spent time researching the circumstances that resulted in Ash's disappearance but came up with nothing. Leaf walked into the room and saw the sad look on her boyfriend's face.

"I know you are upset over Ash missing but we should at least try and enjoy our date. Ok dear?" she said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. Gary stood in place, thinking about what his girlfriend just said.

"Alright love" he sighed giving her a kiss back.

"Now let's hurry or we're going to be late." Leaf laughed, walking away while swaying her hips.

"Arceus, _that woman and her teasing."_ thought Gary before running off to catch up with her

Gary and Leaf walked toward the restaurant they were going to when they saw the couple they were looking for. Over in the corner outside were Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji, they had begun dating about 8 months ago. Originally Gary was skeptical of their relationship because he promised Ash he would look out for Dawn. Gary believed that their opposite personalities would cause a rift and hurt Dawn in the process, however this was not the case as Paul was a perfect gentleman to Dawn despite his cold exterior. Paul had met up with Dawn while he was competing in the Silver Conference at the same time Dawn was competing in the Grand Festival over in Johto. Despite their differences, they really jelled together and started dating shortly after they both won their respective championships.

"Sorry we're late guys, Gary was busy doing some research again." spoke Leaf as she sat down across the table from the two of them.

"It's no problem, we just got here about 5 minutes ago" ourselves replied Dawn cheerfully. While they were eating the two pairs talked about the new revelations from the league regarding Ash Ketchum being a wanted man. "There is no way he did what the league is saying happened. There has to be another reason." said Dawn.

"You're right. We may not have gotten along well when we first met, but I know Ash and something like this is not in his personality." Paul concurred with his girlfriend.

Gary began to explain that his grandfather had warned him not to trust the league and to be on edge. "I still don't know what he exactly means by that. Obviously it means that Ash is innocent but what else could it mean?" asked Gary.

"Maybe he means there is some shady business going on with the league, but how bad could it be?" Paul reasoned.

"Maybe that's why Ash never won a league." Leaf suggested in a joking manner. The group laughed at this but then became somber, thinking about the lost chance. With Ash a wanted man the only way he could ever compete again would be if he was proved innocent of this crime.

"He came so close to winning" said Dawn as she finished her lunch.

"Yeah but something looked a bit off during the battle, it was like Greninja was losing energy a lot faster than he should have" elaborated Paul.

"I agree but we could never get a true answer since Team Flare attacked Lumiose, the battle was just a mere afterthought" concurred Gary. The waiter came by and took their meals away, allowing for the group to continue their discussion.

"You know what? Maybe Cynthia could help. After all she is a champion, maybe she could help clear Ash's name?" suggested Dawn. The rest of the group saw that the coordinator was on to something.

"That would be a good idea, but how would we contact her?" asked Paul.

"I'm sure Gramps can get me through to her." explained Gary.

The group eventually went their separate ways leaving Dawn and Paul to head back to the Pokémon Center. "I think we should pay Reggie a visit Dawn." Paul let out, his arm wrapped around Dawn's shoulder.

"Is it because Maylene might know about what is going on with the league?" Dawn reasoned. "Precisely, also I been wondering about the future." Paul answered. The duo eventually got back to the Pokémon center before heading off to bed. Neither of them knew about the dangerous world they just entered.

* * *

 **So how was that? A whole 4k word chapter to get back into the swing of things. The champion has now gotten to Blackthorn and will soon head**

 **to Rota. But what are Clair and her grandmother's roles in all of this. The only way to find out is to read the next chapter when I upload it. As**

 **always, fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	12. First Date and Forgiveness

**Commard here, It's been a while since I've updated this story. Life got in the way but I was finally able to finish this chapter. I know you all have been waiting a long time for this so I won't delay any further. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Human Speech"

 _"Human thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon**_ **thoughts"**

* * *

Cynthia and the Lumiose siblings were currently driving down the road, back to Mahogany Town. They had thanked Clair and her grandmother for their hospitality but the group really needed to move on and head to Kanto to visit the kingdom of Rota. It had taken them nearly four hours to get back to the small town but they arrived around noon. While Cynthia was registering rooms for them at the inn, Clemont went with Bonnie to make sure that his date activity was set. After it was confirmed, the siblings met back up with Cynthia at the town's Pokémon Center.

"Where have you been Clemont?" called the champion. The two Citron siblings walked up to the woman, but Bonnie stayed back to give the two adults some space.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on our date tonight?" Clemont asked, looking directly into Cynthia's eyes.

The champion stood there in silence for what felt like forever before answering. "Sure, what time do you want to meet up".

Clemont let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "Is 5:30 alright?" he suggested.

"Fine with me. Let's meet in the inn lobby." answered Cynthia.

The Trio separated with Cynthia heading to her own room to prepare, while the Lumiose siblings went to theirs. Clemont was terrified at how his date was going to go and the concern was evident on his face. On top of that the young man was shaking violently while his sister looked on.

"Clemont you need to relax" she said softly, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But Bonnie what if she doesn't have fun? What if I embarrass myself? What if…" Clemont was interrupted as Bonnie slapped him across the face.

"Clemont it will be ok. I'm positive the both of you will have a great time." assured Bonnie. Clemont's face achieved a calm expression as his sister's words sunk into his brain.

"Your right sis. I need to just try and enjoy myself." he concluded, before reaching into his suitcase and pulling out his dance outfit that he would wear to the Showcase Gala's.

"She'll think you're so handsome in that." Bonnie squealed in excitement.

"Do you really think so?" her brother asked unsure about the decision.

" _You and your self-confidence issues._ I know so Clemont" Bonnie responded.

Eventually it became time for Clemont to leave for his date so he wished Bonnie goodnight and left the room. Clemont had arrived at the lobby and was waiting for Cynthia when he turned his head towards the stairs and gasped. Cynthia was walking down the staircase in an outfit that Clemont had never seen her wear before. The Champion was clad in a light blue sundress and had matching gloves on her hands (Think of what she wore during Best Wishes but just add gloves). What shocked him the most is that she was wearing a black wig, giving her a shorter hairstyle.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked the speechless boy. Clemont shook his head to get rid of his thoughts before responding.

"Yes I am, just one quick question" the young man began, "Why the wig"?

"I don't want people to recognize me and cause us any trouble while we are out." came the answer. Clemont took the answer for now. and explained that he already had a reservation for them. Cynthia was shocked that Clemont had planned ahead, but really, she should have expected it. The duo then left the inn and headed north towards the Lake of Rage. The air was crisp and cool while the sun was low in the sky. All in all, a beautiful night for a date.

"So where are we heading?" Cynthia asked, curious since she had not really heard of anything from Clemont about their activity.

"We are heading to the Red Gyarados." came the young man's response.

Cynthia stopped and nearly yelled in pure shock. "The Red Gyarados, but that takes forever to get a reservation. Even I being a champion would have to make a reservation weeks in advance." exclaimed Cynthia.

Clemont reached with his hand and rubbed the back of his head looking rather sheepish. "Well you see" he started "the owner is an old friend of my father so he was able to pull some strings for us". Cynthia gave him an are _you kidding me_ look which caused the boy to blush. "So let's get there, our table is waiting." he laughed, grabbing Cynthia's hand.

Clemont didn't notice but his action caused the Champion to adopt her own blush. As they approached the Lake of Rage the restaurant came into view. It was built into the shoreline of the lake and had a dock that extended out further. This dock contained seating for anyone who wanted to eat outside. The duo approached the door, which Clemont gladly held open and allowed Cynthia to go inside before him. The champion thanked her date and once again noted how gentlemanly he was. They approached the podium, where a waiter was attending.

"Can I help you two?" the employee asked.

"Yes, I have reservations for two, under the name Citron." Clemont answered.

The waiter looked through the list and nodded before grabbing two menus. "Follow me and I will take you to your table" the waiter motioned.

The couple followed the employee through the restaurant and onto the deck outside where they were sent to the table furthest out on the water. Both blondes sat down and they were left to their own devices so that they could look at the menu. Clemont already decided what he was going to order so he waited until after the waiter gave them glasses of water to ask his question.

"It seems that this isn't the first time you've had to dawn a wig in public." Clemont said aloud.

This caused Cynthia to look up from the menu and into her date's eyes. "Your right, and I really hate wearing it but I have to." she answered back.

A puzzling look overcame Clemont's face as he tried to figure out exactly why she would have to wear a wig. "So why do you do it if you don't like it?" he asked, taking a glass of water from the waiter.

Cynthia took a deep breath; she really didn't want to talk about it but decided that if her and Clemont were ever to become close she would need to explain. "When I first became champion, I thought that I would be left alone like gym leaders are. Unfortunately, things were not nearly as nice as I thought they would be." Cynthia revealed. Clemont adopted a concerned look on his face and asked her what happened. The champion explained that for the first year and a half of her reign, she was constantly surrounded by paparazzi. This pretty much made her private life non-existent. Clemont felt extremely saddened by this as Cynthia continued her tale, which included how she couldn't even have a normal relationship with a guy anymore because of her station. "People would follow me everywhere, trying to sell the latest scoop on a Champion's romance." she threw up her fingers as an air-quote. "I decided that if I were ever to go on a date or even wanted a relaxing break in public without Jervis then I would need a way to make sure no-one recognizes me".

"So you came up with the idea of wearing a wig." Clemont finished the story for her.

"Yeah." came the simple reply.

The waiter came and took their orders, giving the duo time to get to know each other even more. By the time their food came out, the sun had gone down. This left the lake illuminated by the stars. As he duo ate their dinner and partook in conversation; a tremble built in the champion's abdomen. The food was outstanding so Cynthia could not complain but there was something else bothering her.

" _I couldn't really be in love, could I?"_ she asked herself. Clemont was so dashing and proper that she felt butterflies whenever he smiled at her. There was also a sense of companionship over the fact that they both lost loved ones. Clemont his mother, while Cynthia lost both of her parents. After they finished eating Clemont paid the bill and pulled Cynthia over to the railing.

"Look Cynthia." he pointed out over the lake.

The champion looked towards where her stated was pointing a saw something fly off into the sky before it exploded, revealing fireworks. A smile tugged at the woman's lips as fireworks continued to go off in the night sky. Cynthia truly felt that this had been one of the best nights of her life. Maybe not as good as becoming champion but pretty close to it. She finally understood that she was actually in love with Clemont. The shy, brilliant, and funny boy had caught her attention and they had formed a relationship. It was something that Cynthia did not want to rush into, for fear of losing him. After a while the fireworks ended, and applause rang throughout the restaurant.

"Are you ready to head back to the inn?" the young man asked his date. The champion replied with a nod and the duo made their way back to Mahogany Town. It was a warm summer evening, making the walk back just as wonderful to Cynthia as the walk there. As they approached the inn Cynthia came to the realization that she did not want this night to end. Clemont was thinking similar things but knew that he had to get back to Bonnie.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Cynthia said aloud. This made the young man next to her feel a tremendous amount of pride in his chest.

"I did too, the fireworks were great." said Clemont. They continued to talk until they reached the inn. "I guess this is goodnight" Clemont whispered, turning to face his date.

"I guess so" Cynthia took a deep breath before adding "I REALLY did have a good time tonight and would love to do it again".

Clemont had no time to respond as the champion kissed him on the cheek. The man blushed a crimson red and tried to say something but his mouth failed him. He could only watch as the champion disappeared into the inn lobby and up the steps. Clemont could only walk in silence, going up the stairs and into his own room. Bonnie, who was sitting on her bed and watching television immediately sprang up and saw her brother's red face.

"I'm guessing I went well?" she asked. When her brother didn't respond, she got Dedenne to shock him. After coming to, Clemont explained what had happened on the date. Bonnie could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of her brother finally getting a girlfriend, let alone one that was as nice and pretty as Cynthia. Bonnie didn't even care that she was a champion, just that she was nice to her brother. Arceus, they needed a little happiness in their lives.

 **Blackthorn City**

Claire was currently in her house taking a bath. She was floating on her back in the large pool of water that had been built into her basement. The young lady was currently thinking about what was going to be happening to her in just an hour. She had been preparing her entire life for this, the moment where the Dragon clan would atone for their past mistakes. The mistakes of betrayal which led to the destruction of the Guardians of Arceus.

" _I only wish the others wouldn't have to suffer_ " she thought, referring to Lance and some of the local populace.

Sighing, the girl felt the water surround her body's surface and follow her curves. Although Clair considered herself attractive, she did not know exactly how hot others considered her. She had moderately sized breasts and an ample buttock that went along fantastically with her blue hair. In the unofficial list that the male gym leaders kept, she ranked number three, behind Flannery and Jasmine. Of course, the Dragon Clan member didn't know this but she did know that some of her male counterparts fancied her. The young woman was woken from her thoughts by the sound of the basement door opening. She turned her head to see her grandmother enter the basement carrying a purse-like bag.

"Clair it's time." the elderly lady stated. C

lair took a deep breath and nodded, before getting out of the bath. Her grandmother had her stand in the center of the room while she dried herself off with a towel. Setting the bag on the ground, Clair's grandmother (abbreviated as CG) had her granddaughter spread her arms and legs wide.

"We must prepare your body so that the chosen one deems you worthy." CG explained taking out a several bottles of lotion. "This will make him unable to resist your scent".

The elderly woman began to empty some of the liquid onto her hands and rub it into Clair's skin. The young lady let out a soft groan of content as her grandmother continued to lather the lotion onto the gym leader's skin. Once this was done, CG took out a giant clump of ribbon and began to wrap her granddaughter's body with it.

"This will make sure he won't be able to take his eyes off you." she explained, making sure that the ribbon formed crossing patterns over the girl's skin. By the end of the procedure Clair was dressed in very revealing ribbon with a lot of exposed skin. CG tied the ends of the ribbons into knots so that it wouldn't come off without being cut. and made sure to attach Clair's pokeballs to the ribbon.

"Now then, what do you say we head to the ceremony chamber?" she said, taking Clair's hand in her own. The old lady led the gym leader through a secret doorway connected to the base. This led to a passageway, which opened up to a circular room. The edges of the room were surrounded by lit torches, while the center of said room contained a giant stone center with the Guardians of Arceus symbol carved into it.

"Lay down on your back so that we may begin the ceremony." CG ordered her granddaughter.

Clair complied and positioned herself in the center of the symbol. The young lady spread her arms and legs out to form an x-shape. The elderly lady then removed a paintbrush and several vials of paint from the bag. She then dipped the brush into a vial and began to draw runes on her granddaughter's body. The young girl mewed softy as the cold paint hit her skin. She could feel every bit of the ink seep into her body with every stroke her grandmother made. After nearly a half hour the designs were finished, allowing the elderly lady to take a step back and begin the ceremony.

"Dear lord Arceus, please accept this our offering and forgive us for our clan's transgressions." CG chanted.

After several more lines of chanting, the runes on Clair's body began to glow. The girl felt her body heat up and the last thing she remembered was the sound of her grandmother's voice before passing out and disappearing in a golden flash of light along with her Pokémon. Just as this happened, Clair's grandmother turned her head to the left to see several members of the dragon clan bust through the door, followed by the Clan's Council.

"What have you done Claireace?" roared the male member.

"I did what the clan should have done long ago and asked Lord Arceus for forgiveness." the woman retorted. Not taking her eyes off the others, she slowly moved towards one of the pillars in the room.

"You gave the Chosen One the Dragon Clan Heir, you stupid bitch." came the response as the man approached.

CG reached behind the pillar and pulled a sword out before immediately plunging into the man's stomach. This caused the other clan members to attack the elderly woman who began to bravely defend herself. She fought valiantly and was able to slay several more members of the council before one of the masked men caught her from behind and grabbed the woman's throat.

"Claireace your time of defiance is at an end." the remaining council member laughed. CG tried to fight her captor but was only able to knock the man's mask off, revealing it to be Lance.

" _It's a shame you've chosen their side. I thought you would have been able to change the clan from within_ " the elderly woman thought as Lance started to tighten his grip around her throat.

With her last bit of strength, CG prayed to Lord Arceus before her neck was snapped by the champion. A sickening crunch was the only sound Claireace made as her lifeless body dropped to the floor. The remaining elders began to revel in the woman's defeat and started to desecrate her body.

"Lance!" one of them called, getting the man's attention. "Make sure you gather some blood samples that we can send to Goodshow. The champion nodded with a blank stare and did as he was told.

"All right everyone, let's get out of here and celebrate our victory" roared one of the male elders.

Despite his attitude, the mood was very somber amongst them because they had lost several friends in trying to take down Claireace. The woman was as stubborn as always and had thwarted them for so long, but they finally got her. It was at this moment the elder noticed another door at the far end of the room.

"There's something over there we should check out." he called, getting the other clan members' attention. The remaining elders went over to the corner and opened the door, only to have a giant explosion erupt from the other side, killing them instantly. The only person left alive from this entire ordeal was the champion, who had hidden underneath his cape made from Dragonite scales.

"I guess Claireace got the last laugh after all" he let out in a horrifying chuckle. The champion then returned to the city where he sent the vials of blood by Pidgeot to Goodshow, knowing full well what they were for.

 **Hall of Origin**

Ash and his three lovers were sitting around the dining table enjoying breakfast. N had fully been incorporated into their group and her true personality was starting to show. She was actually a very fun-loving person with a jokester personality. This was something no one expected, especially after viewing her tragic past. Luckily, she was almost completely healed aside from her personality when having sex. Suddenly a white light burst through the room and a shockwave followed, sending the form occupants to the ground.

"What was that?" Sheena asked, daring to poke her head out from the chair that was protecting her. As the dust settled Ash saw a figure lying prone on the ground where the light had originally came from.

"Clair?" he said aloud, catching his three women by surprise.

The Chosen One made his way over to the prone form and saw that it was indeed Clair of Blackthorn City. Her scantily clad body was wrapped in gorgeous ribbon and had ancient runes symbolizing forgiveness painted on her body. All in all, she looked gorgeous. It took all of Ash's willpower not to take the girl then and there.

"Wha, what happened." the gym leader groaned, awakening from her slumber.

"Clair you just arrived at the Hall of Origin, what happ…" Ash was interrupted as Clair embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for my clan betraying you Chosen One. Please forgive us." the girl pleaded.

Ash had no idea what she was talking about so Clair explained how her clan had betrayed the Guardians of Arceus long ago. She then went on to reveal that her grandmother had been preparing her as a token of appeasement to the Chosen One. The true heir of the Dragon Clan would provide a great ally and lover to the Chosen One. Ash could only stutter at this revelation but his mates were quick to act and welcomed Clair to their little group. As the girls left to show the new arrival around Ash could only shake his head, knowing that things got even more interesting.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Clemont and Cynthia have gone on their first date and it was a successful one. Meanwhile Clair has been returned to the Chosen One as a token of forgiveness. What will the fallout of this be? There is only one way to find out and that is to read the next chapter. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


End file.
